From One World to The Next
by White Cherry Rose
Summary: A 17yr old named Zoey gets transported from her world to Jak's and out in the public! oh how could this get any stranger? read to find out! JakxOC/DarkxOC and maybe some LightxOC.
1. Chapter 1: A new Adventure

This is my first attempt at writting a fan fic. it may be crummy but oh well. you know how lots of people do jak and daxter fan fics with their oc's gettin sucked in the game? well mines different. my oc was teleported by magic! long story short JakxOC. i just love those! please review! i may just put up second chap if i get at least 5-7 reviews!

**Prologue **

Down a crowed ally was a girl who wasn't your average girl, her name is Zoey. Zoey is 17 years old she is a tomboy, tough, thick headed, quick thinking, strong(etc.). Your probably thinking : what's so not average about that well you will all find out in due time on what should, does and will happen to Zoey.

**Disclaimer i own nothing of the Jak and Daxter series except all my oc's**

* * *

******Chapter 1: A new Adventure**

As I walked through the ridiculously packed ally way, I was grabbed by a hand with a firm grip on my left arm. A man in his early twenties pulled me out of public eye. I knew something was gonna happen to me but I didn't know what to expect. Right away my mind split in half; one half saying to knock his lights out and the other half was saying I should scream at the top of my lungs. I chose to scream, but was stopped by a finger held softly on my lips right away. The man had a gentle look in his eyes but I didn't drop my guard yet, nor was I planning on doing so.

He hushed me, "There is no need to fear me."

I glared at him harshly, yet he wasn't fazed the man only smiled. Then he asked me the strangest question. "Do you believe in magic and your dreams?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked puzzled.

He sighed with a hint of laughter. "If you follow your dreams," he looked at me sternly holding my petite wrist now. "you can do and go anywhere." he paused adding a harsh tone, "but if you follow your nightmares they will do the same, as anyone else," the young man said under his breath, "and be destroyed by your own thoughts"

O.K. now I no longer think he's a weird person but a wacko too!

I gave him an even **more **puzzled look. "What are you, a riddler? I've got better things to do **other** than stand here and play 'Guess Who'!"

And with that I yanked my wrist free only to have the other one captured.

_When will this guy learn I'm not interested with this who-ha! _I thought. "Ah!" he said slowly, "but that is not your true destiny! Your's is somewhere's else." He stopped and looked at me, with what most would consider a loving gaze. O.K. I have to admit it I'm friggin' curious as hell right now!

"Oh is that so?" I inquired with an evil like smirk. "Yes" he grinned, "Your true destiny is far, far away, yet closer then you think. In a world to which you don't know, yet you've been there before." Just when I bit the hook he had to ruin it. At first I thought_ alright, I'm listening. _Now its, _Screw that, this guy's a chocolate nut bar without the chocolate!_

I guess he knew I was thinking he was a bit nutty cause he spoke up "Do not judge by first appearances, they will get you nowhere!" well that pleasantly broke my thoughts. "My name is Chris."

"O.K. Chris, what is this destiny and how am I supposed to get to this 'other world to which I don't know, yet have been there before'!" He only smirked, "I can't tell you what your destiny is for that would be inference with time itself!" He added with his hands waving a bit, his left hand flat and his right hand vertical, at the end of his sentence. "But I can," he shrugged nonchalantly, " take you from this world to the next." I looked at him half in disbelief and the other like a five year old waiting to go on a ride for the first time at the P.N.E.

"As you might guess or wonder I am a magician. With my magic and your dreams, you will be able to travel to the other world, and it is also known as earth." I looked at him with my arms crossed as I shifted my weight, "o.k., I am ready and prepared for any adventure you throw at me." I said, then added, "You know I've always wanted to go on an adventure!" We both smiled towards each other. A magical glow appeared from his hands, almost like a baby blue mist.

I was lifted from the ground and was hovering in the air. My arms stretched wide, I then closed my eyes and heard Chris speak, "follow your heart and your dreams will come true, and try not to mention anything to anyone about our world!" I nodded. "The only person you can tell though, is an old sooth sayer named Onin!" that was the last thing I heard.

* * *

Ok ill try and balance both my school work (which is quite abit or alot i should say) and this fan fic! ill do my best!

oh and how do i make this a multi chapter story? please help me!


	2. Chapter 2: Where am I?

I know i said 5-7 reviews but i was to excited!so heres chapter 2! R&R please!

**edit: i fixed a few errors not sure though if i got them all.**

* * *

I felt like I was being crushed, then remoulded, then crushed etc. Until I fell and my head hit the ground with a hard smack. "Owww! O.k. I've gotta remember to sue him for the bad flight!" I said rubbing my head. I looked around and then back down at the ground. I froze, seeing my clothes and where I was. I was no longer wearing average New York clothing; a ball cap, short sleeve shirt, sneakers and baggy jeans.

I was wearing a holster,(for a weapon I guess) with my hair up in a bun, with what appeared to be two chop sticks through it, a black pop-top style short sleeve shirt with a skull and cross bones on it, combat boots with sheaths, one on each boot and jeans shorts that were frayed.

Sure I was surprised, but not as shocked as when I looked around at everyone, they all had elf like ears, but weren't elves, they were humans with long…ears? _O.K_. I thought, _did he drug me_?

I had an itch behind my ear. I went to scratch it only to touch my own long ears. I jumped in shock. I tried to shake it off. I decided to take a walk in the desert-like city. I was so caught up in sight seeing, I wasn't watching where I was going and ran smack dab into a wall made of some type of material. "Ow!" I looked up and then to my right a few feet down was an oddly shaped door.

I walked up to it hesitantly, mustering my courage up and walked straight through only to be marvelled by every tomboy's dream. A car garage. _Awesome! _I thought to myself. I was at the verge of drooling when a nice looking young man came up from behind me and cooed, "you there." I jumped slightly at the sound of another voice. "Who are you?" he asked. "I've never seen you around here before." the man added slyly.

"Oh!" I squeaked, "I'm Zoey. I just moved here" Lie. "Sorry ,uh, I got a bit lost." I said looking down at the ground. "But not until I ran into this marvellous heaven!" He smiled, almost proudly. I lifted my gaze from the ground to him. "Did you build these vehicle's?" I asked. "Ya, and the names Tobie!" he smiled warm heartedly.(why must every guy I run into be A) HOT! B)in their twenties?)

"Ya like what ya see? These babies are used for collecting artifacts, races, doing rescue missions, and whatever else need!" I was now grinning. "Can I use one?" I asked. "Whoa, whoa! Hold your Leaper Lizards!" Tobie said gesturing a stopping motion with both hands. "First you gotta prove yourself by racing." I looked at him determinedly, "Ok where do I sign up, and which vehicle do I get?"

I was eyeing one that read 'Sand Shark' on the licence plate. It had strange lettering but for so reason, I could read it! Almost like a second nature…Tobie smiled, "No need to sign up for you already are!" He slightly laughed, "Well I'm sorry to burst you bubble hun," I blushed at the comment, it wasn't noticeable though, "but those there are for the big boys."

Tobie motioned with his head and thumb towards the larger cars. "Hmmm, let me see now." the young man added cupping his goateed chin with one hand. "Ahh! You can use that one miss." Tobie smiled gesturing to a smaller car.

The licence plate read 'Dune Buggie'. I shrugged with a smile on my face. "So you want to have a race? Cause this town is pretty dead when it comes to races. Wanna bet a little something on the race? " Tobie asked.

"Sure, but I don't really like to bet on races." I added quickly, "can it be a non- betting race?" I piped up. "Alright then a non- betting race it is! But if you win I'll let you keep that lil' car. All the rest you'll have to earn, with the exception of only three you cant drive alright?" Tobie asked with his hand out reached. I looked to the side for a second, then reached out my hand out and firmly gripped his hand and shook his hand, "Alright!"

"Good! Now lets get movin' darling!" _Sheesh does he __**really **__want my face to go red? _I thought. We walked outside of the large garage and into the desert. _Typical, I mean it's kinda obvious! _Tobie said he would teach me how to drive **before** we raced.

At first I was clumsy and screwed up….a lot. After a while I got the hang of it, I'd say Tobie did a darn good job. Well it was either that or I'm a fast learner, being chased by what I later learned where metal heads kinda helped.I was finished in record time and I **passed** my training! Now I was ready to race against Tobie.

The starting line for the race was near a cargo vehicle. The blue vehicle hovered for some strange reason. The name read _**Sophia**_. I drove up to the starting line and revved my engine. The light went from red to green and we were off!

* * *

yea! chapter 2 down so muny unknown more to go! sorry about it being short! again! i just guess i write short chapters. uuuggggh! i suck!


	3. Chapter 3: First Impressions: part 1

OK! chapter 3 was a bit harder, and i tried making it longer for ya! PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer i dont own any of the Jak and daxter characters! only my oc's!**

**

* * *

******

**Three hours later…**

It all came down the last lap, Tobie was hot on my tail. I wasn't going to give up my stance in first place, not by a long shot! So I used my last turbo that I was saving and won the race.

"Well I do believe I owe you a car hun! But the rest, as you know, you have to earn." he said slyly, slowly learning towards me; eyelids half open and a devilish smirk on his face._ Come on Tobie give a girl a break_. I thought as I stepped back.

I went to say some thing when someone fell down behind me in the sand with two strange looking animals. I zipped around and rushed to their aid.

He had long green blonde hair and a green goatee, blue long sleeve shirt, fingerless gloves, red scarf, tan pants, the same type of combat boots that I am wearing, and a gun holster. Tobie was right beside me.

I looked at him with worry clouding my vision as a storm approached us. "We have to help them!" I shouted over the growing storm. "We can't!" Tobie yelled back, "Its to dangerous!"

"I don't care!" I protested, "If it means risking my life to save this man and his two companions then I'll sure as hell do it!" Tobie saw the look in my eyes that told him 'to help or leave to face even worse consequences!'.

He thought about it, then started to help me pick up the young man. He looked around my age. When we picked him up I heard him cough, "The….palace…" and then the young man passed out.

* * *

Luckily we made it back inside the city in one piece. We brought the three to were Tobie instructed. Tobie said that if we take him to king Damas' palace he will give the young man a new start in life.

I was grateful that their king gave the man a second chance at life. We set him down gentaly then Tobie left. When he was set down his eyes snapped open. They darted around the room like a lost animal.

I was afraid to speak and even if I had the guts to do so my tongue was tide. Then the lost animalistic look dawned on my terrified humane eyes. We just stared at each other. It felt like hours, years, eternity until our gazes broke by the sound of an elevator.

We both looked ahead to see Tobie come up to check on us. "So you've finally decided to join the living world have you young man?" Tobie chirped. The blonde stared with confusion striking his eyes. No fear dared to touch his handsomely sculpted face.

"What's your name stranger?" I asked hesitantly. He got up off his back and on his to feet. I stood up from the squatted position I was in. "My name is Jak." I smiled, "nice to meet you Jak! I'm Zoey!" I introduced. He spoke gruffly. " thank you, y-you saved my life."

I looked at him with a warmer look, "It was no problem!" I felt my gaze of warmth fade to cold sorrow, "I had…." I paused, "…lost someone in the past and I didn't want the same to happen to you. I can just imagine the pain the people that know you would be going through."

"So where are you from?" I inquired. "I'm from Haven City. What about you?" Jak asked me. "Oohh! Well I'm just a traveler." I said unsurely, " I just go with the- oh forget it!" I said frowning. He looked at me confused. "I don't know where I'm from to be honest." there was a quick silence. "Wait! How can you not know were your from?" Tobie asked.

"It was like as if my memory was erased," I said shamefully, "like all that happened before in my past has disappeared. Except for the loss of a family member." An awkward silence flooded the room again." Well.." Jak said, "since both you and I are starting new lives." he paused, "Why not start them together?" Well that caught me off guard! " Really?" I anticipant asked. "Sure why not?" Jak said looking to the side while shrugging then back at my eyes.

"O.K!" I said cheerfully. "But I have no where to live." I added shameful of that fact, my gaze dropping back down towards the floor. "Well, there are two spare rooms inside the palace down that hallway." Tobie inquired. "Why not stay here then?" The blonde man asked with a mixture of happiness, anticipation and furry burning in his eyes. Not so much furry as anticipation though.

"Wait hold on a second." I said with both hands in the air as if I was stopping the two from walking away. "What do you think king Damas will think when he see's us prancing around in _**his**_ palace in our P.J.'s?" I said with my hands on my hips as I spoke.

"I do believe that king Damas will be just fine with that lass." Tobie said. I cocked an eyebrow at his comment. "Well, at least without them pyjamas you were speaking of earlier." the man added trying not to laugh. "Your sure the king won't be mad?" as I asked one last time before someone came up the elevator.

"Of course he is!" boomed a loud gruff voice. It was a older man with white hair. His hair was tied back in dread locks and to keep them in place where brown bands. He held a staff in his right hand, and had purple eyes. " How would you know what we are even talking of sir?" I asked. "If you don't mind me asking that is." I finish sternly.

"First off, I know because I am Damas, king of Spargus." Damas said with pride. "As for you second statement," he paused, " no I don't mind your questioning of me."

"Wait, nobody lives outside Haven's walls!" paused Jak, "not a whole city!" The older man showed a sign of grim remorse and sighed. "Yes we are the forgotten ones. Haven city's refuse thrown out to die just as you were!" said the king pointing his staff to a now understanding Jak. "You may stay hear but only on one condition!" Damas raised his gruff voice. " You will have to prove yourselves worthy!"

"How will we do that?" Jak asked as if he had read my mind, but with a bit more aggression. " Go to the arena, face down your fears! Only the bravest crawl out and are aloud to stay in Spargus, its quite simple really." Damas' voice softened at the end. "And if not, then desert will be your graves!" the white haired king finished with an evil smile.

Jak huffed a sarcastic 'huh '."Well ," his eyes started to narrow, "I would think on making a better first impression if I were you!" he challenged. Damas walked down the short four to five steps that led up to his throne.

The old king made a crooked smile chuckling and sighed, " In the unforgiving Wastelands we value strength and survival above all. We will see were you two stand soon enough!" We both nodded. I asked Tobie why I was still in dept to the city and he told me he would straighten everything out up at the arena.

Just as Jak was turning around with me following suit. I was about to make a _smart _comment when an orange fuzzy creature buzzed across the room and ran into Jak's leg. "Daxter?" the blonde cried in confusion. "Jak! There you are, where in the Precursors were you?" the rodent, now known as Daxter, exclaimed.

"I've been lookin' all over for your sorry as-!"cutting himself off Daxter turned around from scolding Jak at the sound of a slight cough I made. He took one look at me, leapt on Jak's left shoulder and whispered to him with a hand covering his mouth, "Why didn't you tell me there was a hot chick in the room Jak?" he fussed.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold your horses there buddy I am most certainly NOT , I repeat NOT hot!_ I thought to myself. _In the past I was always told how beautiful I was. Pretty even! I never believed any of it and I still don't_. Either maybe this guy's been out in the sun too long, or my outfit was WAY to revealing.

"Well Dax-" Jak was cut short. " You know how I get when you hide beautiful things like these from me!" The creatures ears perked up as his arms pointed at my direction.

"But I-"Jak was cut short…again by the rat. "I mean for the love of Mar Jak! Just tell me why you never looked for me to tell me about-." Daxter's eyes widened, and to marry them, a giant grin plastered his face. "You like her.." he said slowly. "..don't you Jak?" said the animal, his grin only growing with Jak's reaction.

" Wait-what? Why would you say something like that?" the blonde asked while blushing. I felt my face and ears get hot too. I noticed Daxter look at me. _You'd think his face would break with how big his cheeky grin is! _I thought to myself. " Hey, uh, what's your name there sweet cheeks?" Daxter cooed. "My name? Why do you ask?" I asked.

"Oh no reason, no reason a' tall." Daxter shrugged, "I just wanna get to no ya better, ya know make new friends not all other the bad stuff. You get where I'm goin' with this sweetheart? " I nodded. He repeated the question " So, what's your name?"

"My name is Zoey" I answered with my guard still a bit up. " Oh-no!" I heard Jak breath holding the bridge of his nose with his left index finger and thumb. "Oh-yes!" simply answered Daxter.

Daxter chanted while dancing on the floor, **"**_**Jak and Zoey sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-"**_ a sudden yet just as loud '_thwack' _was echoed across the room. "Ow!" the rodent held his sore nose, "Now what the heck was that for?" he asked rubbing his nose.

"For you being a five year old" Jak responded simply. "Right now though, we need to have some rest before we think of doing anything." I nodded in agreement. "I believe Jak is right, Damas will you take this into consideration and let us stay for one free night?" I asked with a monotone voice as my deep teal green eye's shot him concerned yet vicious looks.

He stood there for a moment then gestured us to go ahead to our rooms while saying sternly, "And only this one free time." I nodded to him as an acknowledgement that I heard him. I continued down the drape patterned hallway with the young man and his companion. "I'm glade he chose to let us stay tonight." I stated to Jak.

We were in a room that had a balcony, a few fern plants, an expensive looking full length mirror and a few chairs. We both sat on the balcony. I was sitting on the curved semi circle railing, while Jak was leaning on the curved doorframe.

He looked down with his arms crossed. "Yea.." was his only reply. I held on to my right knee and let my other leg dangle. A heavy sigh escaped my breathe, my light blonde hair shone in the moon light. I decided to wear my hair down for tonight, it covered my pale shoulders. Daxter walked into the room curious as to how I got way out here and my past.

"So how old are you Zoey?" he asked a bit more serious. "I'm seventeen going on eighteen in three days, how old are you two?" I replied looking over to the orange and yellow ball of fur.

Daxter looked at me " I'm seventeen years old," he motioned over to Jak. " and Jak there, is eighteen years old." Jak looked over to me with a look of pain and curiosity.

"Ok, what exactly are you, Daxter?" I said more puzzled than curious. Daxter pointed to his tiny chest and took a deep breathe as if to show off strength or bravery, both to which it looked like he didn't have. " I'm….an Ottsel!" he shook his head with a short jerking motion from left to right.

I wanted to change the subject, to something that was bothering me more than it did earlier. "So what are you thinking we should do about tomorrow? I mean what do you think about tomorrow?" I questioned Jak.

He was looking at my petite figure in the moon light the whole time. "Well, I think we should get some rest" he lifted himself off the doorframe, "that's what I think right now." He concluded continuing out of the room and down the hall to Daxter and his room.

I set my gaze from the empty door way to Daxter. "He's had a rough life, just give him awhile and he will open up to ya sooner or later." he smiled. Nodding I left the room, Daxter on my shoulder, to my room while dropping him off at his room.

I lay on my soft bed sheets. They were maroon. I laid there almost all night thinking until I finally fell asleep. It wasn't peaceful at first but it slowly went in and out from nightmares to peaceful dreams to nightmares.

* * *

The next day we were up and ready, Jak got fresh new clothes that showed off his muscular arms and his hair was trimmed. They also gave him new goggles. I decided to wear my hair down, with the clothes I recently got. Tobie informed Damas of our race and said I was free to see as I saw fit and could come and watch.

I decided to come. I got front row seat's with Damas. Near the very end of the battle I saw Jak change. His blonde green hair turned dead white, his wolf blue eyes went blacker than the night it's self and his skin turned ghostly white. Every one that was around us were shocked, including Damas, some even terrified, but I was strangely not fazed by the transformation. I actually felt a sense of security as his black eyes met my deep teal green ones.

His eyes went from wide to half lidded. And a smirk dawned on his perfectly sculpted face, with an animalistic yet taunting nature towards me. I sat there as if I were in a trance. That was until he came back up.

* * *

Chapter 4 will be good well at least better than this one oh well!

like i said befor i'll try and balance my school work and this!


	4. Chapter 4: First Impressions: part 2

**Chapter 4 **

**First impressions: part 2**

After we left the arena, Jak had a new weapon and a pass to allow him in and out of the city at his own free will. A week or two passed by with nothing new. My friendship,(or _relationship_ as Daxter would put it), with Jak grew.

We had our own little clay building that we shared. Damas taught me a lot about their world too. Yes, yes, I know I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about our world except Onin, but I had a special bond with the king. He was like a father to me.

One hot sunny day, I was sitting by myself outside at the front step. I was day dreaming on how to 'help myself', as it were, tell the blonde hero my feelings for him. Daxter noticed me through the small window in the kitchen. He decided to plop down on my shoulder and talk to me.

"Hey there Zoe." the ottsel greeted warmly. I looked at my shoulder to where he was sitting. "Hey, Dax." I replied half heartedly. He looked at me concerned. " You know toot's if you don't tell him now, either he will think you consider him just a 'friend'," he put quotations on the last word, "and choose someone else, or I'll have to tell em'." he stated crossing his frail arms.

"Yea, I know Dax," I sighed at the thought of him with someone else. "but it's just too hard, I mean I know how deeply I feel for him and so do you, it's just-" I cut myself off. "I don't know how he will react."

I loved everything about him. His smile, his laugh, his other side everything about him! "Well, sweetheart how will **you** know how _he_ will react if you **don't** even know yourself?" Daxter questioned as he jumped off my shoulder and onto the ground by my knee. Daxter had point, one of those rare moments you cherish his valuable information. I don't mind the nicknames he gives me, and I've gotten used to him just randomly jumping onto my shoulder. "I know your right, but I don't know if I'm right for him. I'll never be perfect like Jak."

"Don't give up on your feelin's Zoe! If your heart want's to be with his, then don't stop your heart from what it wants." Daxter said while putting his hands on his hips. "Besides you my little cupcake, are perfect the way you are! Now trust me on this! Jak on the other had, he -" Daxter was cut off by my comm. We were instructed to meet Jak in the garage. He told us that we had mission in Haven city. We went out to Sophia and headed off to the war inflicted Haven city.

We walked from the Port to a bar that hat a robotic Ottsel with devil horns and staff, The Naughty Ottsel. When Jak, Daxter and I entered the building Daxter said, " Ahh the Naughty Ottsel, honey I'm home!"

A man with tattoo's on his face was there. "Jak! I'd never thought I'd see you again." he said smiling. He was wearing knife on his back, had auburn hair, a red scarf like Jak's and a greyish blue outfit. He was looking over a holographic mapping system when we entered.

" Torn! What are you doing to _**my**_ place?" Daxter questioned rather angry. "We needed a southern HQ for the war." the man answered simply. "Plus, I kinda like the sign," He motioned with his left hand to the side. "with the Ottsel Head outside."

"Yeah… it's cool, huh?" cooed Daxter. "We use it for target practice." Torn continued with a more stern and annoyed look. "Hey!" now Daxter was pissed! I covered his mouth immediately. Torn noticed me now.

_Well there goes my cover of the shadows now._ I thought to my self. , "And who's that?" Torn stated angered. Jak looked at me, seeing Daxter and I freeze. All we did was blink with out a sound or movement looking back at him.

"That's Zoey." Jak replied simply. "Can she fight?" asked Torn his rough tone of voice down a bit. "You bet your ass I can fight!" I shot back with a stoic look and venomous words.

"Is she good at using a gun?" he asked with cold words. "Well sure. I let her borrow my morph gun all the time." Jak added backing me up. _Jak you know me all to well, thank you. _I thanked him in my head. "All right I'll let her in, but **only** if she can beat the gun cores."

We nodded and Torn handed me a morph gun along with a Scatter gun mod. We headed to the gun course to find the special someone that Daxter was telling me about when we were in Spargus, Tess.

Jak and I walked in beside each other while Dax ran up to Tess who was working on a new gun. "Daxter! Your back." she caught him in a hug as he jumped in the air. "Oooo… did that mean old desert hurt your iddy biddy paws?" she questioned with a loving concern.

"Hey Tess baby easy!" Daxter said while jumping out of her grip. "How's biz?" He asked with his hands in the air. "I'm designing new guns to help out the war effort." Tess said proud.

"You make guns now?" Jak asked. "Yea it's a hobby." she replied simply while giggling. "Cool! Can I try one out?" I said with a smirk extending my hand toward the gun. "Hey, not so fast you!" Tess hissed. "The only way to get this gun is by beating the gun course first! Then I might give it to you." She pondered.

I went in first and shot all these robots that were made of cardboard, and tried to miss the cardboard civilians. It was a mod for the Blaster, to which I didn't have. Tess looked around and found the last Blaster mod for me. I came out with a score of 11,674. Jak got up and smiled at me, "Great job Zoey." I felt my heart skip a beat. I sat down on the bench near where Jak was sitting and waited.

Tess and I talked the whole time about t Jak and I. she said that she could see that we liked each other, though I was a bit easier than Jak. When Jak came out, his score was 12,998. I ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. Normally I wouldn't do that, but for some reason I can just run up and hug him.

"Ok now you **really **have to teach me how to use a gun in battle" I said playfully while I still hugging him. At first he was a bit shocked but then quickly returned the hug. "But I already have Zoe." he whispered in my ear.

Nobody ever hugged Jak, and if they did they were not allowed, they had to be a _really close_ friend. Luckily I was one of Jak's really close friends, and the only one out of them to hug him. I always blush a deep red when ever I hug him.

We hugged for a little while longer when someone broke the silence. " See I told ya they liked each other." whispered Daxter to Tess. " whether they both know it or not."

I turned my head around and Jak looked up to face Daxter on Tess' lap smiling his usual triumphant smile. I looked at Tess and blushed. She quickly looked over my shoulder then back at me.

I felt a warm gaze burning right through me. I turned around to see Jak with just a look of innocents and the sweetest smile I'd ever seen him make. I smiled back. "So, do you think that grumpy old bastard will let me join in on the fun?" I asked playfully with my hand on his chest.

"Well…I don't know…" Jak trailed off putting his forehead on mine. "but I think he should make an exception." we both smiled at each other. Both our comm.'s went off forcing us to part. "Well whadda know!" I said crossing my arms under my chest. "Speak of the devil himself!" I added rolling my eyes. " Zoey good job in the gun course your in. I need you two to come back to HQ A.S.A.P!"

We made it back and sat at the bar. Torn came marching up behind us. "Jak, Zoey I need you both to go down into the sewers, into the Metal Head city section. We need to attack," he lightly slammed his fist on the bar table as he stood beside me. "their hive from below and the sewers are the only way in right now."

Jak, Daxter, who was standing on the table, and I looked at each other then back at Torn. "We haven't been in those old passageways since the war broke out,"

I looked at Jak then Torn with my semi thin eyebrows furrowed and my lips open a bit in a sign of disgust or about to say something. Torn looked down at the table with a sign of remorse but that was quickly come over with a stoic expression on his face. "but no scouts have reported movement down there."

Daxter laughed nervously, "Umm…that's a good thing right?" I looked at the nervous animal with a stoic expression. "He means," my eyebrows furrowed a bit, "no scouts have ever come back alive to tell him." I said with an icy tone.

"oh.." Daxter replied as if his self confidence was deflated. His eyebrows shot upwards fast as his pupils contracted. "OH!" he jumped back with his hands in front of him. " Still giving us the crappy missions, huh?" he tried to act tough by pointing his finger at Torn's chin with his head tilted to the side.

I looked at Jak a grin developing on my face, "Dark…" we swivelled around on our chairs. "..dirty…" he said looking at me. "..dangerous." I smiled. " I'm beginning to like this war." Jak stated while nodding. "Same here." I added.

Daxter on the other hand hated it, especially when we agreed on stuff like this. The ottsel sighed while putting his hand on his forehead.

**Two hours later…**

We had gone through the maze that was called a sewer when our comm.'s went off. It was Mr. hot-headed himself. He wanted us to destroy all the Dark eco tanks. Luck was on my side in the sewer cause I found a jet-board that still worked. Jak showed me how to use it while we where down there in the sewer.

"So, what's Dark eco?" I asked the blonde when my comm. disappeared. Right when the question escaped the lips that were their jail cell a blast of Dark eco that was in the shape of a bullet just barley grazed my arm.

"That's Dark eco!" Jak said quickly grabbling me and shielding me with his body as another blast of dark eco came, but instead of killing him his body absorbed it. He winced a bit in pain as the venomous eco dared to change him instantaneously.

"Are you ok?" I asked. He nodded. _The only time I've seen you near any Dark eco, or change for that mater, was at the arena when we first met. _After we destroyed five tanks it all came down to the last one by a moving purple wall. When Jak destroyed it I was hit with numerous bolts of Dark eco that resembled electricity. Jak tried to help but was engulfed in the transformation of Dark.

I was on the ground beside the object as it continuously pumped the eco into my body. I was paralyzed in pain. I cried out numerous times, as I screamed in pain I realized Dark now had long black claws. I was now on the verge of unconsciousness, death or neither just more pain as I lay awake. As I lay there, my body became numb then my eyes became heavy.

Unconsciousness was taking its toll on my paralyzed body. Shortly after I became light headed, my vision becoming blurry. I saw a figure that was going in and out of focus, he had a face full of pain and worry and fear. It was Jak, but in his dark form.

Dark noticed me as I lay in pain, knowing I could no longer stand the eco and was on the verge of lifelessness, he carefully picked me up in his arms without injuring me any further with his claws.

But after a few steps he realized he couldn't break down the wall with my lifeless body in toe. He gently set me down, charged up his attack and blew down the door. Knowing this would grab the metal heads' attention even more he carefully picked me back up as Daxter hoped back on his shoulder and ran as fast as he could.

Dark rushed through the streets, fear plastering his handsome face, not caring what people thought at all as he ran towards the Naughty Ottsel. He had only one thing his mind right now, that thing was my safety and life that was on the line.

He burst through the door panting as his pearl black eyes franticly searched the room for Torn. "Jak!" came the mans voice. "What happened, where's Zoey?" Dark turned around with a limp Zoey in his pale muscular arms, as he turned around, Torn didn't flinch yet his eye's read '_what the hell?_' Dark ignored it.

He walked over to Torn, **"Just ignore me right now and help Zoey!" **his voice was much deeper, and commanding right now. Torn only stood there trying to piece together what happened to Jak.

He had heard all the rumours about Jak in the past but never thought he would see the day of him being face to face with Jak's alter ego self.

"**TORN! HELP HER OR SHE MAY DIE!" **Dark now raised his deep voice in a panic, snapping Torn out of his thoughts. "Put her on the bar table!" the ex-Krimzon Guard ordered. Dark did as he was told and put her paling body on the table gently with great care. " Can you extract any of the Dark eco from inside her?" Torn asked.

Dark shook his head **"its been** **t**olo**ng**-" Jak was now turning back to normal and as he spoke it sounded like two people speaking at once. "**the** **e**co-is already or has already in fused itself to her blood and now flows through her body."

**Jak's pov**

I was now fully back to normal. I looked at the eighteen year old that laid in front of me now with tears that dared to stain my cheeks. Torn took out his comm. He then dialled a few numbers and spoke into his comm. "I need everyone within reach of the HQ to get here now! Make sure you bring Green eco!" he finished sternly before putting away his comm.

"Don't worry Jak, the paramedics are on there way" Torn said while putting a hand on my shoulder. I faintly nodded as a responce.

"Please don't die Zoey," I whispered to her. "your all I have left that keep's me looking forward to life, and love." I felt a hot stain as a few tears strayed from my eyes. "Please …..don't….die…" I chocked burring my face. I looked up and held her now cold hand. "I love you." I whispered


	5. Chapter 5: Love Never Sleep's

Chapter 5 is now up! please R&R!

**Disclaimer: NOTHING OF JAK AND DAXTER (or their friends) BELONGS TO ME! I ONLY OWN MY OC'S!**

* * *

**Jak's P.O.V continued**

* * *

I sat there until the medical crew came and told me to move. I did so, and sat as close to her as they would let me in a booth. Daxter was beside me but never said any thing. Time practically stopped for me. I now fully realized that I loved her, but it might be to late to tell her.

Zoey was hooked up with life support tubes and wires as they put Green eco on her. They left after four and a half hours of work with her still hooked up to the machine that provided her with oxygen. Slowly she breathed in then out. I held her hand the whole time.

Tess was beside me with her hand on my shoulder talking to me, and trying to comfort me. It was getting late so Torn and Tess went home while I stayed. I slept upstairs at the Naughty Ottsel with Daxter. He slept at the end of the bed peacefully, yet I couldn't sleep.

My mind was to full of worry and bad out comes for Zoey. On the sixth day I finally got almost all the fatal thoughts of Zoey out of my head. That's when I got 4 days of decent rest. It took Zoey at least 2 weeks before she woke up. By that time she was moved to my old place in Haven City.

When I was in the kitchen I heard a sound come from the spare bedroom. I rushed down the hallway to see Zoey's beautiful eyes look at mine. A mixture of emotions flooded over me "Zoey!" I softly cried out, "oh, thank Mar your alive!". I kissed her softly on the lips then I proceeded to hug her close.

Though she was overwhelmed slightly with my style of greeting, she then kissed me back. "I was so worried about you…" I finally said. "Why where you worried? You know me, I'm strong and when it matters nothing can stand in my way!" she said weakly with a small smile.

"Just promise me you'll never leave me again." as I said this a few more tears burned their way down my face. It took her at least month to fully recover from the coma she was in.

**

* * *

Zoey's P.O.V**

* * *

I'm glade I was brought here to help Jak fight against all evil. I felt much better knowing both that I was alright and that Jak loved me as much, or maybe even more, as I loved him. One afternoon while I was coming out of the kitchen I stopped abruptly when I felt a sharp pain coil and contract it's way down my spine. I dropped the glass of water I was carrying. It shattered when it touched the ground. I grabbed my chest in pain as if I was gasping for air as I hunched over the tile floor. My pupils contracted as my free hand scratched at the floor until making a fist slowly.

Jak rushed into the room. "Zoey is everything alright? I heard someth-" he cut himself off. "No!" he whispered.

I cried out in pain as my skin went deathly white, my sclera,(white part of the eye) turned black, my iris' turning a fuschia color while my pupils became cat-like, the short nails on my hands turned into long black claws. My light blonde hair became black tipped as it warmed up to grey then a large area near my roots and down, where white. I also had small fangs that replaced my K-nine's.

Jak came rushing to my side, that was.. until he was abruptly stopped by me as I shakily gained my balance and swayed from side to side. I was no longer in control of my body or mind, all I could do was scream mentally as I watched in fear what my animalized side would to the one who is dearest to me.

My head shot up and gazed blankly at his shocked face for a few seconds, then the most evil smirk ever popped on my lips. I lurched back on all fours and charged him. Jak realized I was no longer in control and quickly took evasive actions. We ran around the house until he decided to put an end to things.

I lunged once more at Jak with my claws extended, when suddenly he transformed as well. I landed on him pinning him to the wall while at the same time I pinned him, Dark grabbed my wrists. His black eye's looked into mine with frustration. **"Zoey!" **his deep and seductive voice called. **"I know your in there, please don't make this end the way I don't want it to." **he barred his larger fangs.

I smirked. **"You no**,**" **holly crap, my voice was hypnotic to any guy…well at least not Jak that is. **"your kinda cute when your mad." **He only growled like an angry wolf. **"Alright, alright! Don't need to get your tail in a knot!"** I said in defeat. **"Sheesh! I was only playing big guy!" **He closed his eyes let go of my wrists.

I turned back to normal, though a tad bit shaken and on the floor. Dark still stood there his head hung over and fist's clenched. _'Oh boy here it comes! Now I'm in real trouble.' _I thought. Dark didn't make any kind of eye contact with me. He only mumbled something that I couldn't hear. I looked at him, got up and walked slowly backwards to his room quickly locking the door. He still stood there, soon he regained his thoughts into reality and walk to the door of his bedroom. I leaned against the door crying now because of what happened. By this time he was back to normal.

"Zoey, please open the door?" I heard him ask softly. "n-no…" I chocked.

"Why, you know I can help you?" he asked leaning on the door. '_Just leave me the hell alone!', _I thought. '_I know what you can and can't do! I don't need your damn help right now! I'm trying to figure out what the frickin' hell happened to me!' _I screamed in my head, I knew if I even dared to say anything relative to that it would be over.

"I know Jak, but you can't help me now.." I said almost fully breaking down. "b-because…I'm a…m-monster." I shuddered. "No, no your not baby. Your not the monster… I am." he said with disgust and guilt towards those pain staking words.

"Now I know this is not the time or place, but Torn has a mission for me, yet I can't do it alone. I need your help." Jak said in a more soothing voice. I unlocked the door and slowly came out. "Jak, I'm sorry but I can't go with you.." those words hit him hard. "Wha-what are you saying?" he stammered.

"It's simple I just can't go with you." I was hugging him as I spoke. "Why?" his asked with a shocked expression. "Because I will either die, loose control of myself and kill you, get in the way, or just loose control never coming back as me and live forever as _her_." I sobbed with my face buried in his chest.

Well with that he quickly grabbed me bridal style and fled to the front door. "Hey! WHAT ARE YOU DOING JAK?" I squirmed in his arms. "We are leaving. Now!" he said with a stoic expression while kicking down the locked door. I froze, "ooh that is so coming out of your wallet!" Jak only rolled his eyes. He put me in the nearest zoomer and sped off.

* * *

I fussed the whole way to the Naughty Ottsel. On our way Jak decided to by a collar and leash just in case I lashed out at Torn violently, or anyone else for that matter. It was good he bought it to, cause when I saw Torn I quickly transformed and lashed out….very violently. Jak tugged on the leash making me fly back and hit the ground. I growled bearing my smaller fangs, and yes they were still intimidating, at the older man.

Torn took out his gun right away and pointed it at my head. That only made me growl even more dangerously._ 'You are so stupid human!' _my other side thought. I sat there for a few more seconds until I batted his gun away from his hand. I sent it flying across the room. The auburn haired man looked away at the direction of his gun, so I struck his arm.

Jak tugged once more on the lead finally making me come out of it. "I told you that you should have bought the shock collar!" piped up his best friend in a whisper. I had completely forgotten that the ottsel was with us because he was quiet this whole morning!

"You just keep **your mug shut!" **I said daring to change again but Jak snapped me out of it. I looked at him guilt flooding my vision. "I told you I would be a hazard to this mission! I can't even think straight or say anything without transforming!" He looked at me with his icy blue eyes, they held softness and warmth when ever he looked at me. " I understand what your going though, believe me, because I have gone through it." he said while putting his hands on my shoulders and smiling. "Let me help you my little Eclipse."

I blushed at the nickname. "ok…" Jak looked at me proceeding to hug my frail yet stone hard figure. "ok what?" he pressed on. "ok I'll go on the mission and thank you for your offer on helping me." I said playfully in defeat.

"Alright if little miss temper can hold hers, I need you three to escort Jinx and I through the Metal Head city section." said Torn trying to avoid as much eye contact from me as possible.

"We will be driving a highly explosive vehicle." Torn said while slamming his hand on the holographic map. "So, when you guys get your ass's in the clear, that's when _we_ really get to kick ass?" I questioned. Torn only glared at me forcing himself to answer. "Yes, I guess you could put it that way."

'_**FACT:**__ Torn hates my guts right now and probably forever.' _I quietly thought to myself,_ '__**Fiction: **__Torn can beat be in a fight.'_ I snickered out loud at the last thought.

'_**Now that would be something worth watching.' **_a voice rung in my head.

I went wide eyed. '_who are you?'_

'_**Well that ain't gonna get you anywhere in life, I mean come on forgetting people that are**_ _close __**to you.'**_

I stood there for a moment. My face went into a state of total shock.

'_You….' _my thoughts began. '_you tried to kill Jak!'_

'_**no I didn't.'**_ the voice replied in my head simply.

'_Yes you d-'_

'_**no I'm afraid you were the one that tried to kill him with all that pent up rage, hey you were bound to either kill or break something. Poor Jak was in the way so you charged him.' **_it said while laughing.

'_that's a lie!' I thought back._

'_**life is a lie!' **_It said back.

'What are yo-?' my thoughts were interrupted by Daxter aimlessly waving his hands in front of my face. "Helloooooo any one home?" the ottsel said as if in a state of panic. My eye's fluttered for a second, "huh?" I jumped.

"You were zoned out sweetheart. You ok?" Daxter asked as a sign of fear crept across his face. "Oh yeah! I'm fine nothing to worry about here." I said clapping my hands together and making the best fake smile I could. "Well I do believe that we have a mission to go on right?" I asked stoically.

Jak only frowned. "Yeah." I looked at Daxter and asked, "What the fuck crawled up his pants?" he looked at me and shrugged. "Man, are you sure? Cause it seems like he sure is acting like a bit-ack!" I chocked as Jak pulled on the lead. "Come on. Fun times over." he said ever so coldly.

We reached the vehicle that held the explosives. Beside it was another vehicle, like a war tank. A black man with a red robotic eye was in it. "Hello there chilly pepper's!" the man greeted warmly. The two boys smiled. "and who is this little cherry?"

I looked at Jak and stiffened up a bit. I was worried, he could see that. Jak climbed in the vehicle and reached a hand down while giving me a reassuring smile. When I got up, he immediately sat me on his lap and held on to my waist with his right hand.

"Sig, this is my little Eclipse, Zoey." he said while gesturing to the smiling burly man. I made a faint smile and ducked my neck down. "Aww, no need to feel small chilly pepper!" Sig said with a warm chuckle. "So where's the nest?" I asked with more self confidence. "Over there blondy." said a man with mousy blonde hair. He had a Boston accent and a lit cigar in his mouth. I look at Jak with a twisted face full of confusion. "Who is that?" I whispered in his ear. "That's Jinx, don't worry about him." Jak said with a warm smile. "ok, but why is he here?"

"I'm the bomb expert." Jinx intervened proudly. "oh well that makes me feel really safe now." I said sarcastically. "Um, I hope you don't mind me asking this, but why exactly are you wearing a crocadog collar?" Sig questioned.

Jak and I looked at each other with dumb founded looks. Jak looked at my neck and sure enough there was that collar Jak had used earlier on me to get me back to my normal scenes. "oh that...well ya see um, hey sweetie could you help me out here?" I asked still sitting on Jak's lap.

"Well Sig you see, Eclipse here got zapped with a deadly dose of Dark eco when we were taking care of the Dark eco tanks. And now her other half here is just attacking at random. I decided to by a collar so that if she lashed out, like she did on Torn," Jak gestured to a still pissed off Torn. "all I have to do is tug the leash a few times and she's back to normal."

After he said that I flushed a little. "OH! Ok, I thought that you two were using it for more than teach each other a les-"Jinx was cut off as I was engulfed in transformation. **"Why you disgusting pig! How dare you think that!" **I tried crawling up to the turret to where he was sitting, I almost was there growling at the man. His mouth fell agape as his cigar fell out of his mouth. **"Your dead, meat!"**

Sig stared at Jak then me. Jak was just sitting there letting me go for the kill, that I was happy about. "JAK! Do something, or else Zoey'll kill him!" the black man shouted. "Just wait…"Jak whispered to him. I turned my head to face Sig for a second with an evil grin, I then refocused on my pray. I lifted up my right hand about to strike when I was abruptly stopped by Jak yanking on my collar. The leash was only 4-6 feet long. I forced myself to not fall and stayed where I was.

Now Jak stood up and reefed on the collar forcing me to grab it and let go of the edge I was clinging to. I fell and Jak caught me in his arms. "Son of a bitch that hurt!" I coughed. "I really hate you right now you know that?" I said rubbing my throat. "I love you too." Jak said simply. He knew I never hated him for really, and that I could never stay mad at him for long. Sig sighed "WOW! I guess that thing really does come in handy don't it?"

"Yeah!" I said.

**

* * *

**

An hour later…

Jinx thought it was safer if Jak and I took the wheel on the turret. It did help relieve my stress some. We arrived near the gate and Torn abandoned the vehicle by jumping to nearby ground. It had blown open successfully. The gate that lead into the metal head tower. After dodging, weaving, shooting these annoying things that when hit split, and more dodging we had reached an elevator.

That was when I truly felt a sense of fear chill my flexible spine. When we reached the top I met the one person I wished that I had never met in my whole life…..Erol.

**To be continued….**

well this was a bit more of a challenge 4 me bcause i havent played the game in 3-4 years. i did my best and yes i no i skipped quite a few missions please dont hate me for that.


	6. Chapter 6:Distant Thoughts&Close Hearts

Enjoy this chapta pleash!

**Disclaimer**: Jak and friends

**Claimer**: all of ma OC's!

**Chapter 6**

* * *

When Jak and I arrived a robotic man was standing in front of a large purple ring. He had an old KG, well at least what was left of them, symbol on his chest, he also was mainly just made of metal except for half his face and his right hand. I looked at him, my eyes wide with fear.

"Stay behind me." Jak whispered. I nodded. I heard the two men argue for the longest of time. However I was observing my surroundings very carefully. The greenish walls were all tainted with dark eco and had strange bulges that looked like, well almost like, the eggs of a metal head.

I turned around to the mechanically raspy voice that belonged to Erol. "I'll see you boy's" the red head look over Jak's shoulder, "and delicious company later." the creepy psychopath then winked at me. _'EEEeewwwww!' _I thought while making a disgusted face after he left through the oversized warp gate.

I heard Daxter whisper something to Jak. " It's reacting to the Dark stuff… Aaagghh! IT'S GONNA BLOW!" he screamed. I was just standing there astonished by the gates reaction to the Dark eco crystal. Jak was running with a crystal in hand and noticed that I was just standing there like a deer caught in the headlights. As he ran past me he grabbed my wrist. Dazed I didn't know how to react, well that was until we had to jump.

Yeah you heard me right, jump. I'm the kind of person who doesn't mind heights, I'm the best at long and high jump. Right now though I felt like I was a person who was so scared of heights that they cry and if I wanted to jump, I couldn't for the life of me!

Sig was flying a Freedom League hell cat cruiser. "COME ON!" he yelled waved his hand toward himself. We both jumped, Jak landed safely beside Sig but his grip slipped on my wrist. I was falling and fast. I screamed at the top of my lungs as my back faced the wind. It rushed through my long ears making a defining whistling noise. "ECLIPSE! NOOO!" Jak screamed hanging off the edge of the cruiser. "I'm sorry Jak but I wouldn't be able to reach her even if I went after her." Sig said to the blonde.

"I know…" he trailed off. "…but I can." Jak said in a hushed tone. "What do you-" Sig was cut off when Jak transformed into his light form and sprouted wings. Light dived down towards me, his wings tucked as he sped through the air diving down faster and faster. I was starting to feel light headed as the oxygen level was growing. Light sped past me and caught me in his arms. I was extremely dizzy.

Light looked at me with a smiling face that was so warm and comforting, like a cup of soothing hot chocolate on a cold December snowfall. I smiled back as he flew back up to the cruiser to greet Sig.

**A few hours later…**

We resided in Jak's old place after the whole me lashing out at Torn and Jinx incident. When we arrived I went and had a nice cool shower. After that I made Daxter, Jak and I a nice little lunch that was composed of some orange juice, sandwiches and a few chips. Jak said that he was gonna take a shower after lunch to which he did.

Daxter looked at my small figure on the couch, he decided to come over and chat a bit with me. We were talking a bout random things in life. Then Jak came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel a bit wet, his biceps and chest were glistening in the lowly lit hall way. That was when he popped his head out to ask me a question.

"Hey, um, Zoey." he asked. I turned around, my eyes closed "yes." I replied opening them. Well that was a number one mistake in my book-o-rules from until now and forever. I just stood there staring at him. His perfect lips were moving but no sound came out to my ears.

I was just standing there looking like a girl who had won a prize that she never signed up for. Jak noticed my reaction and waved his free hand in my face as his damp figure got closer. I flushed after realizing that I was staring.

"Er, sorry I was just, well you know what I was doing." I said shyly. "That's alright, I mean we can stare at each other all we want." he whispered. "Besides, it's not like we just met, I mean we have been together for, well at least seven months." the blonde warrior added as he wrapped his right hand around my waist. "Oh!" a sound escaped my mouth thankfully under my breathe.

We were interrupted of our 'moment' by Daxter yelling at us. "HEY!" our faces swivelled to see a upset Daxter. "It's time to sleep! So you two either do this as a morning welcome or not at all!" he scolded. " You know, Daxter does have a point." I said to the blonde warrior. A small sigh escaped the hero's breath. "Yeah, I know."

We got ready for bed Daxter as always was first to fall asleep. I walked out of the spare room and into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. My next destination was the living room, I sat on the soft couch and drank my water slowly as I turned on the TV. switching it to low volume. A sigh escaped my breath as I aimlessly switched through the channels, so far there was nothing on. I pouted as I could not find anything to watch. "What's up?" I heard a voice from behind me and froze. The male voice only laughed, "Wow! You do get jumpy at night!" I turned around to see Jak laughing away. " Yeah, yeah! Laugh all you want!" I said as I lost my temper. "Oh, I'm sorry Zoe. You know I don't mean it, besides your always able to cheer me up when I'm down. Believe me I really needed that!" the blonde added and sat beside me. I only faintly smiled.

"What's bothering you?" he asked quietly. "Oh, I don't know…" I trailed off. "Come on, there has to be something, anything!" his voice jumped with enthusiasm. "my faint smile faded as I looked to the side. "If I told you it would probably sound stupid." I said folding my arms on my lap as I hunched over. "Nothing someone says is ever stupid, only the people that think it is stupid make it stupid. So come on, tell me." Jak said with such a sweet crooked smile. My smile grew a bit, "Well, mmm, you see I'm …." I trailed off. _'Oh mar! I'm hopeless! I mean he already knows I'm not from here and was very supportive! Why don't I just tell him!' _a sigh escaped me as my eyes filled with regret, sorrow, even hatred towards my decisions.

"You miss your old life don't you?" he asked putting a hand on my shoulder, "Yes…" I replied. "Do you miss you family?" he said with sympathy for my loses. I shook my head. "…I ….never had a… family." I choked as a few tears made my vision difficult. "That's ok, I know how you feel Zoe." he whispered. I looked Jak confused, worried, equal to his feelings, and kinda sad for him. "You..d-do?" I gave him a look of confusion now. "Yes, yes I do.." he trailed off. "I didn't know my family and I still don't to this day, except for a man that _'claimed' _to be my uncle." he said smiling, "trust me we were **not **related."

We were both getting tired so we went to our separate rooms after telling each other goodnight. I tossed and turned in the middle of the night. Praying the horrible nightmare that was slowly engraving it's self in my head would stop, but it didn't. I sat straight up with a cold sweat running down my face from the fear, I felt sick from the dream and it's gruesome images. _'Get a hold of yourself Zoey Alise Jackson! It was just a pewny nightmare no big deal.' _I thought as I held the covers close to keep me warm. Sadly I couldn't sleep. I thought this was a surprise well that was nothing compared to this morning!

* * *

well this is all i have to say right now: O.O


	7. Chapter 7: Teeco

**I couldn't have gotten this far if it werent for SamCroft2010's help! thank yous so's muchs!**

im not to sure but would that not make you a muse? if so yay!

**I own nothing of Jak and Daxter only my OC's!**

* * *

I did my normal stretches in the morning, got dressed, looked in the tall full length mirror saw my hair in a huge messed up knot and screamed like a banshee with my hands in the air near my pale face. Daxter rushed in the room through a little door that was beside mine. "W-w-what was that?" the small mammal asked in a panic. "LOOK AT MY HAIR!" I yelled with both index fingers pointing to my hair on either side of my head. Jak then burst through the door.

"What was that scream I heard?" when I saw his figure in the low lit roomy pupils went from dilated to contracted right a way and my jaw dropped a bit. I ducked down beside the bed. "Oh that was just-" Daxter cut himself off seeing as I was no longer in front of him. "Hey, uh, where'd she go?" he asked. "who? Wait Zoey was just here?" Jak asked confused.

"yea! I was just talkin to her." he put his small fuzzy hand on his chin. "I wonder if she ran off.." trailing off he then jumped on the older boy's shoulder, "Come on Jak! Let's go find her." The blonde nodded. '_No! No don't go, I'm right here!' _I thought. I tried to move but I couldn't for some reason. That was until the door slammed that I could finally move. I struggled to get up, quickly did my hair so it wasn't a frizz ball, then headed for the door. I opened it to see no one I new except a few civilians. I looked around in a panic.

"They have to be around here somewhere!" I said in a rush out loud yet quiet enough for only myself to hear as I ran through the crowded street. Everything blurred and fused into one long blurry streak of an image that neither my eyes nor brain could put together. I was scared like hell right now knowing not only how much trouble I would be in with my boyfriend but I was also scared for him. _'What if he gets seriously injured because I was paralyzed and couldn't speak from beside the bed?' _I thought as I continued to run down near the old fortress. _'I __**can't **__and __**won't **__let that happen' _I said in my thoughts as I started to cry. As it turned out I found my way to an odd looking hut that was strangely familiar. I slowly peeked my head in and saw an old woman with a monkaw, that had red, blue, and yellow feathers, on her bowl shaped hat. Then it hit me, '_Onin!' _I subconsciously cried out. I tried to walk in as quiet as possible but failed at that. The monkaw shot it's head up with a death encouraging glair. I froze after the first step.

"Um, I'm looking for someone…"I trailed, "very special in my life. Have you se-" it fluffed its feathers. " *Squawk!* Where have you been child!" I was cut off by the animal. "Excuse me?" I asked with a puzzling annoyed tone. The elder woman opened her eyes to revile nothing but snow white eyes, she smiled at me letting me know she could already sense my presence before the animal did. Her feeble old hands started to move and make hand signals. That's when it hit me even harder. '_She's blind and deaf!'_ Her hands made a beautiful baby blue mist like Chris's did before I came here. " Hmmm. Onin welcomes you Zoey for coming to see her again." the half bird put his wings together.

"Say again. But we've never met at all." The monkaw grinned. "Oh! But we have…" Onin smiled again. "My name is Pecker. You see dear girl the mind is a powerful thing!" the animal spoke with a harsh Spanish accent. "It will choose what to remember and what to forget for you. It will also erase traumatizing things that have happened in your past so that it will not affect your future." and Onin proceeded to make more hand signals. "Onin says you seek answers to where your loved one is and how to control Kitten." I flinched. "w-wait the chick in **my **head has a name?" I asked as I twitched.

'_**OH! You bet your ass I have a name! the only reason **__why __**you **__don't __**know it is because you never bothered to ask me.'**_

I pouted. "Yes, the female is correct, you never did ask her of her name." I looked at Pecker with my eyes wide. "How di- how did you know what she said?" I asked with my eyes slit and an accusing look an my face with a finger pointing at the animal as I slowly walked forward. "That doesn't matter right now," Pecker put his wings up in defence with his head shaking while facing down. " right now all that matter's is that you find Jak." the animal scolded. I blushed a bit at the mention of his name. "You will need a tracker and we have the perfect tracker for you." he lifted his right wing to revile an animal of some kind. "Her name is Teeco."

She had teal blue/green eyes with maroon-orange fur with even deeper maroon-chestnut brown splatter markings following down her petite neck and spine to the end of her tail and the bottom of her large ottsel-like feet. She had ottsel-like markings on her fore arm near her wrist with dark maroon-chestnut brown along with a paw covered in the same color. Her under belly and from her cheeks down was a pale brown color. She had longer lateral ears with that small splash of dark color along with that she had a small tuff of hair that was the dark chestnut maroon color, it suited her delicate face. On the back of her neck down to her mid tail was ragged spikes that weren't sharp at all. And finally she had two medium sized blade like spikes that were close together and near the end of the ragged spines while at the tip of her tail was a much larger blade like spike.

"Teeco is a Kangosel. A hybrid of a Kangarat and an Ottsel." Pecker announced. "She was abbandond as a pup, so Onin took her in and healed all the wounds that covered her body." Pecker's voice was filled with sorrow. "She was trained in self defence and tracking."

Teeco slowly walked up to me almost in a cautious demeanour. I bent down so I didn't seem so intimidating. "Hello Teeco, my name is Zoey." I greeted in a warmly hushed tone. "Hello Zoey." her sweet, and equally as delicate as herself, voice kissed softly against my ears. "I hear your missing someone." she said almost in remorse. "Yeah, I am…" I trailed. "Onin might you know where Jak is?" I asked, I felt extremely embarrassed asking a deaf woman a question. Onin responded anyways to my question. "Onin says he is in the forest, but you must hurry or you will probably miss him." the half bird instructed. "Come back and we will speak of Kitten after."

I nodded. "Got it!" I said solider like. Teeco jumped up on my shoulder and I bolted out of the hut like there was no tomorrow. I spied the nearest Zoomer, hopped on then sped for the metal head city. I dodged all the Dark eco blasts that were shot at me with a great amount of grace. As we approached the ramp that led up to the forest entrance I jumped off at the last second before it exploded. "Are you crazy, you could have gotten us both killed!" Teeco rang in my ear. I only rolled my eye's. "Hey, at least I got us here. "What ever." the two foot one Kangosel said in defeat, I laughed at her pouting attitude I was joined by her laughter a few seconds later.

* * *

I used my jet-board, that Jak found for me four months ago, to glide across the waters surface. I glided across the grass and found a passage way that Teeco led me to. After all the directions and dodging and weaving we finally found Jak. He was on a giant precursor cylinder that stretched up high from the water into the air. I finally reached the top to see a worried Daxter on the floor. Jak was standing in front of me. He _was _here yet at the same time he _wasn't _here. I looked at the smaller Ottsel. "What the hell happened?" I asked as both panic and frustration formed in my voice. "I da no!" He squeaked. "I was sittin on his shoulda as old green stuff was talkin to us." Daxter waved his arms in the air. "But when Jak looked through that astro-viewer his mind," his voice could hit a B sharp on the piano by now. "Well at least _I think _his mind anyway," he whispered "went and got hooked up to the Dark Maker Ship!"

I looked at Daxter "Do you think he's alright?" one of my hands covered my mouth while the other one was out stretched towards him. "I don't know…" Daxter looked at the ground full of shame.

After a while I introduced Daxter to Teeco. Sadly though I thought that Jak would never come out of it. That was until he blinked wildly, shook his head and spoke. "What the?…Daxter?" the blonde warrior hand his left hand on his head. "Jak! Your ok!" I squeaked as I ran up and gave him a hug. "Zoey, where were you? Dax and I-never mind. We are going to have a very long talk when we get back home." Jak looked at me sternly. "ok, but can we stop at Onin's first?" I asked with a hint of hope in my voice. "NO!" he said, his handsomely soothing voice was now coursed with anger and range that was also tinted with worry and regret.

' _Oh great! He is so pissed off right now, and by the time we get home I'll be cooked like a roasted Hiphog from his fiery words!' _I then heard a wickedly evil laughter boom in my head. '_Kitten..' _I thought not to pleased_._

'_**Did ya miss me?' **_she asked sarcastically

'_No actually not at all.' _my comment was simple.

'_**Well that's not nice.'**_

'_I know that was the whole point.' _I replied coldly.

'_**You know, I was gonna help you with you little boyfriend issue, but that just flew right out the window.'**_ Kitten wasn't to pleased.

'_Good because I don't need your help! Besides I never asked for any!' _I was practically yelling at her in my head.

'_**Ooh! You will regret that one human!' **_her tone went from unpleased to venomously pissed off.

'_No I wont.' _I answered back like a five year old would but yelled instead of pouting.

Then there was no response, I ignored it and continued to be dragged by my wrist by Jak until we got home. Who, by the way, never breathed a word the whole time, just held this rock solid angry expression.

'_ok I'm officially dead meat!'_


	8. Chapter 8: Beauty and the Beast

**SamCroft2010~ **thanks again for all your help!

fight scene! readers beware if u dont like litteral violence! (its not to bad so dont worry.) i think i might be doing the rest in Zoey/Kitten POV

**I own nothing of Jak and Daxter only my OC's!**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

When we arrived home, Jak slammed the door shut be hind him after he threw me in. And made sure he locked it so that the two others wouldn't get involved. "What the hell Zoey?" he yelled "Where the hell were you? I've been looking all over for you!" I looked at him from the ground with a defensive hand in the air.

"I was here in the room but I couldn't move or talk when you and Daxter were here." I said in a sheepish tone. "Oh! And you expect me to believe that?" he asked bearing his teeth. "yes, of course I do! That's because it's the tru-" I was cut off as Dark took hold of Jak** "Oh bullshit! Why should I believe such lies!" **his black animalized eyes looked at mine. My eye's went from wide with fear and shock to narrowed with anger and disbelief. "What lies? I'v**e never lied to you before!"** Kitten raised her voice at Dark.

"**Oh really? And how can I be sure that's not a lie either." **Dark bared his large fangs. **"BECAUSE IT IS NOT A LIE YOU THICK HEADED YAKBULL!" **Oh boy, Kitten was venomously pissed off now. **"How dare you, you little brat!" **Dark lifted his hand and struck Kitten' beautiful face hard. She went flying through the wall into his room. Blood all over her pale snow white cheeks. **"You'll regret ever doing that!"** she snapped as she gathered her balance up and stared at the beast ahead of her.** "And how is that? All you are is a weak, pathetic, female!"** Dark spat. Kittens eye's widened with shock and rage. **"Why you!" **Kitten charged the beast that was Dark who towered over her.

She started aimlessly lashing her claws at him. Dark gracefully dodged every attack, but that when she got an idea. She kept lashing and lashing, waiting for the right moment, and when that moment came she was grabble by her right wrist. She went to claw him with her left but that wrist was also captured. _**'perfect.'**_ she thought. Dark only sighed, **"And I was hoping this was gonna be fun."** his grip tightened on her wrists drawing more blood, Kitten only winced a bit.

Right at that moment she acted, she put one leg back then quickly kneed him right where it hurts. Dark cried out in pain and his grip on Kitten's wrist's automatically let go. **"You wench!" **Dark howled through pain. Kitten knew she wouldn't stand a chance against his already evolved and much more powerful attacks. She ran as fast as she could but tripped on a piece of the wall that shattered from her impact.

"**Aaaaargh!" **Kitten was mad about that screw up in her plan of escape. She looked back to check on her ankle. Thankfully it wasn't broken, twisted or fractured. When she got up a tight and aggressive grip grabbed her shoulders. She winced again as the claws dug into her skin. **"Leaving so soon? That's to bad…"** Dark looked to the side. **"And how is that?" **The anger and rage was really starting to bubble inside her now as she bared her smaller fang's. Dark leaned his head close to her ear and whispered. **" Because you **_can't _**leave!"** Now Kitten was no longer mad she was scared. She struggled against Dark's grip trying to free herself. It was useless his only reaction to that was an evil laughter that echoed through both the house and her head.

"**LET ME GO!" **Kitten screamed. **"I'm afraid I can't do that my sweet little Kitten." **Dark said slyly. **"Why not? It's not like you own me, I can do what ever I want!" **Dark only smirked, **"Are you so sure about that?" **He cooed with curiosity burning in every word he spoke.** "Yes I am very positive that I am my own free person." **Dark turned her around VERY pissed off about her answer, **"Well guess what sweet heart! Your mine!"**

His right hand went to strike when it was stopped by her hand. Death and confusion flustered in her eyes. Blood was drawn from both her hand, wrist and face now.** "No! No you don't! You don't own me and you NEVER WILL!" **she howled. She lifted her legs and kicked him away from her. He went flying through three walls ending at the spare room. Which knocked him back to his senses. But the result wasn't the same for Zoey. Kitten stood there frozen. Jak slowly got up and watched her, all she did was stand there. "Zoey?" Jak asked cautious knowing what the corrupted side of Zoey was capable of. Finally she moved by taking a step back. Terrified if he might turn back, she scrambled to unlock the door.

Jak realised what she was doing. "No! Zoey, don't go outside!" he screamed taking a step forward. His cry was useless. She had fled the scene with in seconds. "What have I done…."the young male said under his breath.

Kitten ran through the staring and terrified crowd. Pushing her way past everyone she finally reached the destination she was headed for, Onin's hut. Pecker was startled out of his sleep by Kitten grabbing him by his little shoulders. **" You've got to help me!"** panic was now flooding her manipulative tone. Onin opened her snowy eyes. "Onin says that when you and Zoey sought answers you where both blind and confused. Now every step you two take the path to realization is becoming clearer and clearer." the monkaw paused. "Onin also says that when Zoey tries to control you she goes through a great deal of pain and suffering, so do let her try to command you at will, it will be much less stress on her heart."

Kitten thought about it for a moment. **"Alright fine! But only if you can tell me, I mean Zoey how to control my delicately strong powers." **she crossed her arms under her chest. Her cloths were torn to shreds. "its alright Kitten, just calm down and let me talk to Zoey." Pecker hushed. She nodded. I felt the worst pains ever of a migraine right between my eyes. "Ow!" I cried under my breath. "Zoey," I looked up to see who had called my name with a thumb and index finger between my eyebrows. "Kitten has brought you here out of fear, understanding and with the warmth of her heart." I looked at Pecker puzzled.

Onin started to make hand gestures , "Onin says you need to find the Marauders' Gem." he flew beside me onto a perch. "It's a great sword that was used in battle many eons ago. It helped the Precursors rid darkness from our world until the true heir took hold of it." I was now doubting what he was saying. "when you obtain the sword it will allow you to transform into Kitten at will. Then after a while you will no longer need it's power to help you transform, but you will need to protect it and use it to help Jak fight of the many enemies that lye ahead."

"Zoey you are the one and only true heir that can obtain the Marauders' Gem." Pecker was now more serious than ever. "Whoa! Wait, first off I don't belong in this world, an now I'm some '_one and only true heir_?' yeah sure. That'll happen when Hiphog's sprout wings and fly!"

The animal only sighed. "Come now. Onin and I will tell you something you will never believe."

I sat down in front of them as Pecker started to speak of confusingly familiar things.

* * *

oooh! i wonder wat all the whispers are about!


	9. Chapter 9: A Past Life Retold

I found writing this one to be kinda fun and stressing at the same time. (to view ch 11 dont go to ch 10 cuz it will only read ten ch's if u wanna read ch.11. when done reading ch 10 go back to ch.9 and clck the list that shows the ch.'s then just click ch.11)

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF JAK AND DAXTER ONLY MY OC'S!**

* * *

"Zoey, Onin says you _are_ from this world yet you were taken away by a tall Caucasian man with sandy-white blonde hair. He could wheeled many abilities that others could not, that is except for Onin." I looked at Pecker. "The man was a young adult, his age ranging from 17-19 years. He took you from your family leaving your father, mother, sister and two brothers without you in their lives. But that was merely five to seven years ago."

A gasp escaped my breath. "Your mother was a beautiful, wise and kind woman, her name was Emerlziete. Your mother and you look so much alike. You inherited her looks, quick thinking, and ability to love anyone no matter how many 'faults' they had. From your father Brody you inherited his strength, endurance and ability to channel eco." I gave Pecker a look of wonder. "By any chance does the man who took me happen to be a riddler?" I asked. Pecker stepped backwards in shock, "Why yes! But how did you know?"

"He was the one that sent me back here. The mans name is Chris and he looks like he is in his mid twenties. But wait, how could he have taken me five to seven years ago? I would have remembered." this whole mumbo-jumbo voodoo crap was loosening a few screws in my head. "yes you would have…but he is a young magician. He made sure your mind was free of everything that you once new and loved.

He put new memories in your mind that would come true in the future, but when our world needed you to return, Chris made sure he was the one to return you." I looked at pecker then at Onin. "Is my family…alive?" I asked very hesitantly.

Onin's eyes of blizzard white filled with remorse at my question. "no…the Baron had them…executed." My eyes went wide. "Onin say that right now Jak is in a great deal of pain because of what he has done." my eyes turned to a blazing fire. "Why should I care?" I stood up and turned around with my arms crossed under my chest, and my eyes narrowed looking to the side.

"Because you will leave both a whole that will never heal in Jak's heart and send him on a killing spree because of the pain you put him through, Zoey listen to me, Jak wont stop killing until he kills you if you leave him like this." My eyes shot up from the ground and grew with fear. "Once he realizes that he has killed you, then he will kill himself." I shook my head. "no…." I whispered.

'_I wont let Jak turn into the monster that he already thinks he is.'_ my mind was filled with suffering and I had a gut wrenching pain in my stomach. "Is he…still home?" I asked making no eye contact. "Yes but you must hurry!" Pecker shooed me out of the hut.

* * *

I ran back to Jak's place as fast as my legs could carry me. Bursting through the door I saw that all was the same as I left it. Blood stains on the floor, pieces of the broken walls were scattered, a lot of other broken stuff but no Jak. "Jak?" I called out, but received no reply."Jak? Jak where are you?" I tried calling out once more but got the same result as before. Racing over to his room I found nothing, I walked over to his bed, it was still stained with my blood. I sighed and turned around, running into the firm chest of a blue and white glowing person. They didn't even flinch or move when I made contact. I looked up to see two white glowing eyes looking at me and a small crooked smile. "Oh! Um, I'm sorry, but do I-" Two of his fingers pressed against my lips. "Of course you know me…" his voice whispered like a soft peaceful wind. "…it's just you've never seen me." I looked at his smiling face puzzled.

"I know why you're here Zoey. But I must warn you that his mental state of mind is very unstable right now." I gently moved his fingers away from my mouth. "Who or what are you?" I questioned. "I am someone of both your past and present Zoey, and you may call me Light, my delicate little flower." I looked at Light suspiciously. "Do you know where Jak is?" Light's only reply was a simple nod. He took a few steps back from where I was pressed against the bed, and a splashes of color went in the air, behind them was Jak holding his head as if he had a head ache. He was just staring at me, I guess he was trying to regain his focus, "Zoey…I'm so sorry….." he trailed off walking up to me slowly giving my a hug.

"It's ok Jak." I whispered to the man that stood two feet taller than me. "No it's not ok Zoey...I-…" hot tears were staining his evenly tanned skin. "I could have killed you." I looked at him. "I know you could have, but you didn't, and that means you're a strong person on the inside." my finger went from his heart to his nose with a light 'bop', which made him go cross eyed and blink when I touched his nose. I giggled lightly at his reaction.

Jak rapped his arm around my waste and the other softly grazing my face as if he were trying to imbed my face in his mind. "I missed you." he softly whispered. "I missed you too." was all I said, for I found my lips pressed against his. We have kissed each other before but this one had more meaning to it. A few seconds later my long ears picked up the sound of soft laughter. I pulled my face away and gestured to the door. He was confused at first until he heard the soft giggles also. We walked up slowly and carefully to the door and waited. Standing on either side of the door made things much easier. Just then the door creaked open to revile a snickering Daxter and Teeco looking straight ahead. Right away I grabbed Teeco and Jak grabbed Daxter. "Were you to spying on us?" Jak asked playfully.

"No, of course not why would we spy on you guys?" Teeco asked bashfully. Jak walked up to her holding the scruff of Dax's neck. Daxter only pouted with his legs bent up a bit, as if sitting on a chair, his arms crossed and head turned so no one saw his grumpy face. "Are you _sure_ you weren't spying on us?" the blonde pressed. Teeco bit her bottom lip and shouted with and accusing finger. "IT WAS ALL DAXTER'S IDEA!" all eyes turned to the small rodent that was pissed off in Jak's grip. "You promised you wouldn't tell." Daxter flailed his arms in mid air as he spoke. "Yeah, and I told you I'm not good at keeping secrets from Zoey and Jak!"

Jak and I stood there watching the staring war between both the mammals.

* * *

ooh. i wouldnt want to be in that position right now if i were those 2!


	10. Chapter 10: A New Light

Yeah! chapter 10 is up! i hope u like the little twists SamCroft2010 and i have been giving the story!

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHIN OF THE JAK SERIES! ONLY MY OC'S!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

I looked at Jak then Teeco and Daxter. The two were babbling on about _something_ but Jak and I couldn't understand what they were saying since they were talking at the same time. I felt a vibration come from the pouch on my pants. I opened it up to have my comm. come flying out at me." Zoey, Jak this is Seem. I need you two to go to the Precursor Monk Temple and rid it of the dark creatures that are tainting it's purity." Jak looked at it and spoke gruffly. "Right now Seem? But were kinda busy with some-" Jak was cut of by the deep and raspy voice of the female named Seem. "I don't care _what _you two are doing just go there now before it is too late!"

"Teeco.. I need you and Daxter to behave while we are back in Spargus ok?" I asked the small female Kangosel. "ok, well at least I know I will!" my deep teal green eyes filled with wonder. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?" I asked her. "Well, I know _I_ will behave but I _don't know_ if Daxter _will!_" she responded coldly towards Daxter. "Oh, is that so? How can ya even be s-" I cut off Daxter ending the fight while I could before it got out of hand. "Now, there is no need to fight right here, now or in Spargus." I looked at Daxter and Teeco slyly. "Cause if you do argue, well… I'll be forced to tell_ everyone_ you two's little secret. You wouldn't want that, now would ya?"

They froze. "If you tell anybody anything, I'll make you wish you were never alive!" Daxter scolded. My response was not to his liking though, I only laughed at his threat. "Come on now, we don't have much time," Jak said putting the two small animals in my arms as he carried me out the door. "We need to reach the port but with zero casualties!" Jak then put me down in a heavy and slower moving Zoomer.

We reached the Port only to be stopped my some of the Freedom League soldiers. "What do you mean we cant leave? We have a mission out in Spargus that is extremely important!" Jak bellowed. "That is not our problem sir, now would you please move along, we don't need a couple of wastelanders telling us what to do." I looked at the four men and watched them argue for at least five more minutes until I finally spoke up.

My deep green teal eyes flashed with rage. "Alright, that's it!" I screamed. Both Jak and the three Freedom League soldiers looked at me. "Either we do this the _easy way_,by letting us on the Sophia and you take us to Spargus City or we do it the _hard way, _us by knocking your lights out, _taking_ the Sophia and driving ourselves to Spargus!" I said annoyed. The three men looked at each other then back at me and cooked their guns. "So it's the hard way you want? Well then it's the HARD WAY YOU'LL GET!" I yelled taking my gun out of its holster. "Taste the furry of my Blaster morons!" I was shooting them down while Jak was taking them out old school, which in turn only brought more of the stupid people.

"How many more do we have to fight?" screaming over my gun to Jak. He only looked back to see more come. He quickly transformed into Light. Light grabbed me by my waste and made a shield to protect us from the incoming attacks. I looked up at him as he hugged my waste tight, smiling at me. We walked towards the cargo vehicle still protected by the shield as I knocked on the back of if. It opened up to revile a pissed of pilot and co-pilot. We walked in with my Blaster drawn. "Drive! Or I blow both your brains out!" I moved the tip of the gun to each of their heads. "Where to?" asked the pilot shakily as the co-pilot closed the cargo vehicle's door. "That's better." I smirked.

"We need to go to Spargus, and yes I know its storm season and that the vehicle might not hold up…bla, bla, bla all that other crap. I don't care if its storm season so just **drive!**" I ordered. "y-yes ma'am!" the co-pilot shuddered as he started the engine. I looked back at Light to see him with a stoic expression. I walked over to him as his glowing figure hugged me when I sat down beside him. "You know, you didn't need to do that darling." his wind whispering voice echoed in my ear lightly. "I know, but they already looked scared, I was just aiming to see if they would piss their pants." Light only chuckled at my response. "You sure do have a wild and free heart don't you?"

"Of course I do! If I didn't well then life with me would be **boring!** I like to keep ya on your toes!"

Light only sighed "is that so?" his sweetly soft voice echoed in the vehicle. "Oh yeah!" Light then let Jak surface. We snuggled close to each other the whole way there.

* * *

When we finaly arrived, most of the storm had past that we encountered on our way to spargus. Jak and I decided to take the Dune Hopper. I got in beside him with Teeco no my right shoulder and Daxter on Jak's left shoulder. Aside from the annoyance of some marauders the ride was very smooth. That was until I felt my whole body pulsate. Taking a deep breathe I said quietly for Jak to hear. "It's near here." the blonde looked at me confused. "What's here?" I looked at him holding my head. "The Marauder's Gem… its close by. We need to retrieve it, it will help me control Kitten.

Both Kitten and I were going through pain as the sword called out to us.

'_**Just hurry up and get the stupid thing so I'm not in so much pain!'**_

'_don't worry I know Jak will get us there, and I can feel the pain also.'_

'_**What is that supposed to do…make me….feel better?' **_she asked.

'_I don't know! What do you want me to do...other then get the damn sword?'_

'_**GET THE DAMN SWORD!'**_

I grunted as we approached strange statues that were beside the islands that led towards the temple. "Stop here.." I ordered. "Park by that middle statue." Jak did as he was told. I got out of the vehicle to only be pulled by a hypnotic force that led me to the top of the stairs. I saw strange symbols and pressed the one that was calling out to my body. Slowly a small part of the statue lifted reviling the sword.

It hade the word 'Marauder's Gem' engraved in a spiral down the handle. The handle was golden with different gems. The six of them to which, were the colors of Green, Red, Yellow, Blue, Dark and Light eco. The blade was gagged, each smaller blade facing backwards, and split in the middle leaving the tip to jut out straight with two long prongs. I picked it up expecting it to be very heavy when instead it was very light weight. It clipped onto my holster nicely. "Is everything ok?" I heard Jak ask. "Yeah! Everything is perfect now!" I called back as I used my jet-board grinding down the railing to reach the vehicle.

"Wow! Now that, is a nice sword!" Daxter cried out pointing his finger at it. "Thank you." I nodded.

* * *

We reached the temple's extremely large doors. We fought our way through spiders and creatures that had dark shields. I fought with my blaster, sword and Kitten. I was totally drained when it was all over. Jak led me down a pair of stairs and showed me a Dark eco vent, when I saw it I froze. "Eclipse, your body needs the Dark eco now, if you don't absorb any you will be forever weak and soon die because of the withdrawal." I looked at him then the eco vent. '_**Jak's right Zoey, if you don't do it, you will be forever weak and eventually die' **_Kitten said softly. _**'Don't be afraid of it…embrace it as apart of yourself and you wont be in so much pain.'**_

'_Alright, I'll do it!' _I said confidently in my head.

I stepped forward toward's the vent. I looked back to see Jak smiling at me. I took a step in and felt the rush of eco corse through my body. It felt like electricity, but at the same time soothing as I let it in without struggling.

Taking a deep breath I looked at Jak. "Alright we rid the Temple of the Dark creatures lets go!" I walked towards the stairs when I was stopped by Jak stepping in front of me. Running into him caused me to fall backwards on my rear end. "I got a feeling maybe not." I concurred. Jak nodded holding out his hand to help me back up.

"So where else do we need to go?"

"Over there…I need to do something."

"Ok but um….what exactly?"

"You'll see."

We walked into a room that had a large and amazing statue in the middle.

"Once again, you stand before me brave one and once again, your heroism shall be rewarded." the raspy yet enchanting voice said. "I give you a new light power, one, which will help on your quest against time ." a beam of light was over Jak lifting him in the air as he transformed into Light. " with time its self." The statue finished. "And you for you world traveler, I gift you with a light power that will help you reach new places" a beam of light was put upon me as I felt myself being carried in the air. "…places only in your dreams."

* * *

Ooohhh! i wonder wats gonna happen after that!


	11. Chapter 11: Angel's and Demon's: part 1

This is gonna be a three part sequence, i hope you like it. cause i know i love it! please thank SamCroft2010 for this idea that came to their mind, i will revile the whole thing soon enough so dont worry.

**Chapter 11**

**

* * *

**

My mind was becoming clearer without any shadowed thoughts that clouded my head. The light kissed through my body almost unnoticeably. At first I was shocked and frightened, but now I am calm and happily at piece. I slowly came back down and touched the floor.

"So, I see you no longer carry Dark eco alone on your shoulders anymore, you also now carry the purity of Light eco." I looked at Light confused. "What do you mean?" the man of blue and white only smiled at me. "Look at your hands my angel." he smiled, I did as I was told, looked at my hands and a small gasp escaped my breath. "Whoa…"

"That's not all." Light told me as he walked up and grabbed something connected to my back. I looked over my shoulder to see a pair of angel-like wings. "Oh my, they look so beautiful." I smiled. "Yes they do. But they look even more beautiful because they reflect who you are." my blue-ish white skin went a lighter white which meant I was blushing. "Come now, I'll teach you how to use them." Light then had a pair of dragon-like wings sprout from his back that were practically see through. "Come on! " he hopped onto a plat form. My white eyes went wide, "Uh, no. I don't think so! " Light looked at me from the platform a bit confused. "I mean, what if I fall?" I asked.

"You wont fall. Just trust me, ok?" his hand was out stretched. "Can I at least try to hover shortly in the air first?" I asked as worry came over my beautiful wind crisped voice. He looked at me. "Alright."

So I did a few practice runs on how to hover, elevate and descend when flying in the air. "Ok, you've had enough practice. Come fly over here." Light waved an arm over to himself. "Ok." I replied as I hopped on the ledge.

Taking a few deep breaths I concentrated, opening up my large and beautiful wings I jumped into the air soaring above while gracefully landing beside the glowing figure. "Alright! That was terrifying yet enjoyable at the same time, lets never do that again." I chirped. Light looked at me with a small sarcastic smile. "Do you want me to carry you?" I looked at Light with my white eyes meeting his. "Oh yes, Please do…" my peaceful voice became calm. "Well I'm sorry but that's to bad." His large wings opened. "What do you mean to bad? Because if you think I'm flying anywhere's near or onto one more of those floating platforms you are sooooo dead wrong mister." I said with my arms crossed under my chest. Suddenly I was pushed of and started to fall but quickly flew back up. My white eyes shot at Light who was ten to twenty feet away from me. " I hate you…" I resumed back to my normal self while waiting for Light to meet me at the warp gate.

Honestly, I think I fell asleep since I was leaning against the outer edge of the warp gate when I was abruptly grabbed and dragged into the gate.

* * *

After leaving the temple and dodging the marauders, we made it back to our place in Spargus City. I was fuming for some reason. Jak asked me what was wrong, but I only walked out the door with sparks of Dark eco spurting at everything that I came near and contacted. I needed to see Damas. As I approached the large door that led into the palace I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. When I arrived to the throne room there was no one in sight.

"Ah! The daughter of the desert has come to see me, have you not?" questioned a voice from behind. I turned around to see Damas smiling at me, " Hello, the father of Kings." I bowed. "Zoey what is it you wish to speak to me of?" I looked at him with a guilty look in my deep teal green eyes as if I were to cry. "Ya see that's just it, I don't know what is becoming of myself and of my friends, I sought out your help for reasons that are plenty unknown to me." I responded with my head hung low.

"Life can be a challenge, sometimes even daunting.." the old king trailed. "Yes I understand that, very much so." he smiled at my response. "Tell me Zoey, why are you so angry inside?"

"I don't know.." I whispered.

"Why don't you try and find out what is bothering you. Face it, if it is a fear you must conquer it, and you may have to break your own laws of what you think your programmed to do and make your our own battle!"

* * *

I took Damas' advice, and decided to face up to what was bothering me the most. Teeco came with me since she thought I was lonely, I let her come with me. I warned her of where I was going and what I might do. Consern flooded her face. "But your not really gonna-" I cut her off. "Yes, I am. I must for it is the only way to relive this anger and stress." I looked at the small animal as it hopped onto the seat in the cargo vehicle.

"But she's a-"

"I know what she is."

"Yeah, but still she could have you arrested if you do anything to her!" Teeco squeaked.

"I know that also my dear friend. But I must undo what has been done, and in this case it means I have to straighten things out with her." I gritted my teeth at the thought of the woman.

"ok but that only solves one of the problems. What about K-" I cut off the small animal.

"I'm not sure but I will think of something, after all…she _is _the one who got this three way war started." Teeco looked at my eyes, they no longer held merciful remorse but aggravated vengeance and a small hint of evil.

* * *

oooh! how intresting, wonder what'll happen and who the 2 mystery people are...u'll have to wait until next time to find out!


	12. Chapter 12: Angel's and Demon's: part 2

**Finally! chapter 12 is here, man this one sure was a head ache to figure out on how to do. but i like the way it turned out! i hope u like this ch also!**

**DONT WORRY IT WONT GO DIRTY I CAN PROMISE U THAT BECAUSE I WAS NEVER AIMIN 4 IT 2 B DIRTY!**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

The ride to Haven city was fairly short. We exited the vehicle to run into many people full of panic. I looked at Teeco confused. "What's going on?" I asked as I looked around." Teeco's tiny paws gripped on to my shoulder a bit tighter, "I don't know, but I don't like it." My eye's scanned the crowd looking for something out of the ordinary.

'_Nothing…' _I thought with disappointment. _'this isn't good something has to be here or else the citizens wouldn't be acting like this.'_

'_**Your right, but what could cause them so much fear?'**_

'_I don't know, nor do I like it. We have to figure out what it is and fast!'_

I turned around and headed for the Naughty Ottsel. On my way though, I encountered many Metal Heads. Taking out the Marauders Gem I easily sliced the deadly and gruesome creatures. Slowly I inched my way to the Naughty Ottsel.

I burst through the door with a bloody sword in my hand. There were scratches all over my face and arms, some would be permanent scars. I had my recently new wastelander clothing that happened to be my favourite torn up. After the huge frenzy I was just in I was too exhausted to even think straight. I stood in the inside of the building near the door bent over trying to catch my breath. Once I could breathe properly I heard Torn call me over to a small booth.

I sat down and looked at the auburn haired man. "Torn I have a question for you and I need answers now! So don't try and dance around the subject, got it?" I was so pissed off, I was beyond pissed off. "Alright I'll let you ask me the question but that has to happen_ after _you do this mission. It is extremely vital that you do this also." we looked at each other stoically.

"We've got word of a new assault on the port, they're trying to take us out once and for all!" Torn paused with his eyes moving left to right repetitively fast as he looked down. "The strange thing is we're seeing both movement from the KG _and _Metal Head fronts."

My eyes shimmered with worry and anger as Teeco was growing more aggressive about the topic. "Its like they're working together," My eyes went wide with shock, as did Teeco's, at the information we received. Torn slammed his fist on the table as he spoke, "We've got to repel this assault or we're through, I hate to do this to ya but I'm putting you two on the front line. You're my go-to fighter Zoey. Stop any KG or Metal Head units from reaching this place." I nodded in confirmation that I would do it. "If we loose this one…were history."

We exited the building with two Freedom League soldiers standing outside the door on either side with their guns drawn and ready to shoot any enemy targets. "Your just in time for the party." one of the soldiers said.

Just as those words came out a swarm of Metal Scorpions and little KG robots came out of no where. I drew my blaster and started shooting all the little freak shows away to hell and back. I was then sent over to the next destination once the Naughty Ottsel was clear, the port. After that, I then made my way near the gun course. There were three civilians huddled and in fear on the ground.

'_**You must protect the civilians or else you will have deadly consequences, like dealing with Torn for example' **_Kittenwarned.

'_Yes, I understand that. All I'm worried about is injuring them.'_

'_**Don't worry, I've got you covered when it comes to that.'**_

* * *

By that time we had less attack waves hitting us. Mainly because I used Kitten's Dark Blast, Bomb and Shadow Claw. After that it was all over, the three civilians were safe from harm, only a little shaken they could still walk though. Then out of no where, "ZOEY! LOOK OUT!" I heard Teeco cry out.

I turned around to have something pin me to the ground. My head hit the stone cold floor hard. My wrists felt like they were moulded to the floor by something much more muscular and powerful then myself. My legs were sprawled out so that I couldn't knee what ever was holding me down. My eyes were squeezed shut from the blunt pain that I just received to my head. I heard a low growl come from what was holding me down. My only response was a grumble. I slowly opened my eyes to see something that seemed to be meshed into many colors, stars that floated around and an extremely blurred figure.

It growled once more as the image became much clearer, my eyes went wide once I realized what was on top of me. Well it was more like _who_ was on top of me. I bared my teeth as I looked at the animal that was practically smiling in my face."Dark…" I said angered.

"Why are you here?"He looked at me with a pleasurable smirk on his lips. **"Oh I don't know…"** he turned his head to the side. His pearl black eyes then lit up. **"No wait, I do know…" **he paused putting his face centimetres away from mine,**"…I came here for you!"** his evil grin only grew with the sight of my reaction, as my eyes grew into plates. He closed his eyes slowly and opened them the same way only to become half lidded as he scanned me from head to toe.

"**You seem to be in a tight spot, now don't you? Well I could help you with that but only if you do me a favour in return…"** His voice was warm and seducitve. It always worked on me when I was in my normal form, but it never worked on Kitten.

'_**DON'T FALL FOR IT ZOEY! IT'S A TRAP!' **_Kitten cried out in my head, but her voice was becoming distant. _**'He is setting you up in his web of seduction so that he can…' **_I could no longer hear Kitten for she was too far away for me to hear her.

"What is the favour, Dark?" I asked the animalized man innocently. _**"Hmmm." **_Dark smirked at the thought that had appeared in his mind. **"I want you, you do know that Zoey?"** His voice seemed so magical for some reason and I couldn't seem to remove my gaze from his eyes. "What do you mean?" I asked him like a little child not understanding well, lets just say what a _certain _three lettered word meant.

"**You know Jak loves you, as does myself and his.." **he trailed and wasn't to pleased at mentioning the name that was to come. _**"lighter side."**_

"Yes…"

"**Well…I want you."**

"How…"

Dark smiled bearing his fangs. **"As a mate."**

"Ooo, that sounds interesting…"

The Dark male that was on top of me merely chuckled. **"Trust me, it will be…" **The larger male lent down towards my face.

'_**ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!' **_Kitten bellowed in my head knowing I couldn't hear her. _**'I'm putting an end to this RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW! I'm taking over, so move over missy!'**_

Dark lent his head down and gave me a violent kiss yet at the same time it was full of passion. Right at the minute he kissed me, Kitten took over and boy was she pissed. She yanked her head to the side breaking the kiss. **"Why must you always come in and ruin everything?" **

"**For the safety of my commander!" **Kitten barked. **"Beside's, Zoey has to have a very** **special**** meeting with a certain someone."** Dark looked at her with the most pleasure and evil on his smiling lips. **"And how are you to do that with me on top of you? Preventing you from wherever you're going." **Kitten bared her small fangs.** "Well since you asked, I was hopping that you wouldn't come along and screw everything up…but I guess my desire was never met. "**

Dark simply chuckled.**"Are you sure that you desire wasn't met?" **her eyes widened. **"I mean what if I was your desi-Aagh!" **Something small, dark and round went flying past Kitten's head and hit Dark square in the forehead forcing him to let go of her. She ran for her life until she grabbed the nearest Zoomer, changed back to Zoey, and sped off. Dark was hot on my heels.

I sped through the reminence of what was left of the power station's section of the city, and I zipped through the old streets of Haven city's slums section then into New Haven city's, where Jak's old place is located, maze-like streets. I found my way to the main HQ. _'perfect!'_ I thought to myself.

When I arrived to the top floor there was only Ashelin. _'Even better!'_ I walked over to the red haired woman very pissed off. I blew up at her mainly about why she was interfering with Jak and I in our relationship, and the one comment that that witch dared say to my face made me even more furious. She said that Jak was _better off_ with _her _and not with _me_! That was it, the cherry on top to make me go all out animal on her and boy did I ever scare her! She shot me in the arm and my side but I kept on going.

**

* * *

Teeco's P.O.V

* * *

**

I was running for my life down New Haven city's maze-like streets. I fell off of Zoeys shoulder when she was flying down one of these streets. Much to my demise though was the love of Zoey's life's altered ego close behind me. I dodged him every time as he reached out to grab me. I turned my head around as I could no longer hear his footsteps behind me. I thought to myself,_ 'Thank Mar! now I just need to find somewhere to hide!' _

I looked ahead to run into something. "Ow!" I rubbed my nose, "Hey watch where your going, got it buddy?" I asked as I looked upwards to see my worst nightmare standing over me. I shrieked and tried to scurry away only to be grabbed by Dark's right hand. He smiled at me baring his fangs.I winced a bit in fear as I turned my head away from him. **"Shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh." **he pressed a finger against his lip. **"Don't worry, I wont hurt you nor Zoey…now all I need you to do is tell me where she is." **He put on the most innocent and reassuring voice I had ever heard him use in this form. '_I cant tell him no matter what! I have to try and keep my mouth shut no matter how much he tries to sweet talk me.'_

Dark looked at me with a small yet evil grin, **"Are you going tell me or am I gonna make you tell me?" **I winced again as his grip tightened. **"So…." **he asked once more.******"What will it be?"**

* * *

gasp! will Dark hurt Teeco? will he get the information of Zoeys temparary where abouts and coax her to do something she will regret doing? you'll find out in the next chapter! please review! :)

**NOTE: I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO WRITE FOR A WHILE BECAUSE I HAVE A LOT OF PROJECTS TO DO AND MANY TESTS TO STUDY FOR! SO SORRY :( **


	13. Chapter 13: Angel's and Demon's: part 3

**I just hope you all like this chapter :) ****yes i was kindda confused when i wrote it 4 sum reason, dont no y. **

**Chapter 13**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

I tried to wriggle myself free for Dark was starting to crush me slowly. "Why?" I winced as I gritted my teeth. The dark male looked at me a bit caught off guard. **"Why what?" **I looked at him through my pain in disbelief. "Why are you hurting Zoey?" I said with slight aggression. "Making her do things she shouldn't?" His grip loosen for a slight second but regained its tightness shortly after around me once again. "Why are you using me to get to her, I don't even know where she is! So there is no point in torturing me…" Dark lifted my slumped over figure in his hands so that our eyes met.

"**I don't necessarily **_**want**_** Zoey, I'm going after **_**someone else**_**."** I looked at him puzzled about to say something until he cut me off. **"You are no longer** **of any use to me…" **and with that his grip loosened completely, forcing gravity to take me back to my prison on the ground. I coughed violently from hitting the ground with such force and looked up to see somebody else standing where Dark was once standing. The lighter-looking figure moved closer to me slowly with a great amount of grace and caution.

I slowly moved (or more like; dragged) away from the strange and glowing figure. He was slowly getting closer to me as I ran into no obstacles, since I was not daring to look behind myself, that was until my soft furry back gentaly hit a wall.

'_Damn!'_ now panic was starting set in as I was beginning to lightly hyperventilate. I lifted my paw over my face as the figure got closer. " Don't worry, I wont hurt you." the male voice said, it seemed so far away and yet so close with a slight echo. He stretched out his hand, tilted his head slightly and cocked an eyebrow. My eyes darted from his hand to his face. A small reassuring smile appeared on his carefully crafted face as I slowly let my cold paw touch his warm hand. " See…I didn't hurt you, nor does that mean I ever will in the future." I nodded with a weak smile. " please do yourself a favor and try to forget about Darks little tantrum would you?"

I looked at the light figure, "What? Wait how do you know of Dark?" now this guy is starting to get my suspicions up. "Well we are…lets just say…very close." "Exactly, um_, how _close is _close_?" I asked the glowing figure. "I am Jak's lighter half."

**

* * *

Zoey's P.O.V**

* * *

I ducked behind one of the computers that cover one side of the room. A large trail of blood that shone a deep crimson red followed behind me from my severe wounds. My left hand that was once a pale snow white was now a deathly red as I griped my side to try and help stop the bleeding. I had large gashes on my arms, legs and some even on my stomach. My black, grey and white hair was highlighted with bits of blood, even the bangs that covered my eyes.

I started to revert back to normal as my vision was starting to fail from the extreme lose of blood. My bangs no longer covering my eyes, instead they slightly were to the side framing my face as usual. I was also starting to breath heavily especially when I heard footsteps come near my current location. "ASHLINE STOP!" I heard an all to familiar gruff voice bellow. "Jak, w-what are you doing here?" the red head asked putting her gun away. "Ashelin, where's Zoey?" His voice reached a deathly low growl.

'_I need some green eco or I'll die…'_

'_**I know but there is none around here.'**_

'_Aaagghh!'_

"How would I know. I haven't seen her at all today." Ashelin said smoothly. '_Dear god! What is wrong with you woman? Do you really think he's stupid, he's smart as hell! He wont fall for that crap!' _I sighed quietly to myself. "Oh is that so, well how do you explain that trail of blood over there?" I heard Ashelin gasp. "What trail of blood?"

_'Wow! what do you have, short term memory?'_

"That trail of blood." then heavy footsteps started to follow after Jak spoke. "J-Jak what are you doing?" I didn't dare poke my head out to see what was going on in case Ashelin pulled out her gun and shot me in the head. "Nothing, god Ashelin what are you my mother? Just leave me the hell alone!" My head was now against the computer as I gazed at the ceiling amilessly. "Eclipse!" I heard a soft cry as I turned my head to face Jak. The five foot eight man helped me to my feet while proceeding to stare down at Ashelin as if she was some kind of pest, to which she could be.

"Why Ashelin…**why** di**d** **you** do this to **Zoey**?" Jak stared at her and I could have sworn I saw his eye's flash with black as Dark was trying to come out. "You know what? I don't _want_ to hear your _pathetic _excuse." He practically spat those words out at her. "Come on Zoey, I'll take you home and fix you up." I heard his voice become smooth and gentle as he spoke to me. "Ok…But where's Teeco?" I coughed. "Right here!" I heard her shout as she jumped off of Jak's shoulder. "Are you ok?" she asked concerned. "Yes I'm fine. Co, I'm sorry I lost you while I was flying." I looked at her with a look of pain and regret. "Dwaaa, that's ok! Besides, all that matters is your ok!"

* * *

Jak set me down on a couch and left the room. I looked around the room crazily dizzy until I heard Jak re-enter the room. "I had some spare Green eco in my room." he lifted up a jar with a nice amount of Green eco. I watched it dance around almost happily in its glass prison cell. He opened it up and put some on all of my wounds. I winced a bit as some of the cuts burned. "Oh! I'm sorry." Jak quickly said when he heard me. "That's ok." I smiled weakly.

I had a total of twenty injuries. Jak said I would have to stay in bed for a few weeks before I would be able to do anything again.

Daxter was the one who kindly volunteered to serve me soups in the morning and dinner. I never ate any lunch because I was sleeping during that time. It took me slightly longer than I expected but Samos, he was a Green eco sage that treated me and checked on me every four or five days, had figure that it would take longer.

It had already been two weeks since the _'encounter' _with Ashelin. "Zoey," I opened my eyes to see a concerned Samos at my door. "Yes?" I replied. "I'm afraid I have some bad news." he said as he walked over to my bed. "Zoey, because of your injuries, you will have a very slight chance of living past the age of twenty years." my eyes widened from the information, "But that's only two years from now!"

"Yes, I know. But always remember this, dear child, you have a strong heart, mind and spirit, the only reason why it is slight for you is because no one else would be able to live past three days." Samos smiled proudly at me. "but you will have to be very careful with what you do from now on." his voice was now more stern than ever. "Alright." I sighed. Samos smiled at me, but my eyes read his face and his face was full of worry and concern.

I looked at the short green sage as I sat up to revile from the top of my shoulders bandages that stretched down to almost near my belly button and PJ bottoms. "Samos, I'll be fine, I mean look; I can eat sleep and walk…well ok maybe not fully, I'm getting better, but at least I can walk!" I laughed. "But can I at least leave this accursed bed?" I questioned the elderly man. Samos pondered awhile before answering. "Alright-," a huge smile was put upon my face from those words, "Yess!" I cried softly. "I'm not finished." Samos said crossing his arms. "Oh! Sorry, continue." I replied sheepishly. "Thank-you, now as I was saying, alright but you may only move amongst this sector of the city! No where's else!" Samos concluded while pointing his index finger at me.

My only response was a heavy sigh. "Thank you Samos. I really mean it!" I smiled. "Your quite welcome dear child."

Jak, Daxter, Teeco and I went around New Haven city's crazy streets shopping for food and cloths until we became bored. Jak and I walked down the street and sometimes held hands while Co and Dax were running up and down the streets chasing each other and even stealing a few kisses from one another.

"Hey, Eclipse how are you feeling?" Jak asked me smoothly. "A bit sore but I'll manage." I smiled back. "Good." Jak replied simply as he softly kissed my forehead. "do you wanna go to the gun course?" I asked the blonde man childishly. "Why? Samos said you had to stay here."

"It's ok I wont do any thing to hurt myself."

"Right…" Jak rolled his eyes.

"I just wanna see if you can beat your old score."

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because Samos will kill us both."

"But how will he know?" I pressed. "I mean for all he knows we would be shopping when instead we are riding Zoomer's or adopting a Yakow!" I said as i pinned him against a near by wall. He only groaned -which ment he was thinking about it. That was until he shook his head 'no'. "Please?" I begged. "No." He smiled. "But old green stuff wont even notice!" he staired down at me with a stubborn and dissaproving look.

I looked back at Jak with the most stubborn look I could muster up. "Yeah, I know but still we shouldn't, i mean look at whay happened to Dax! That night he was a regular boy when he and I left to Misty Island, then i came back to Samos' hut with an ottsel!" I unpined him, crossed my arms and looked to the side.

_'Oh for the love of Mar, Jak why must you be so stubborn!'_

My thoughts were broken when something warm wrapped it's self around my waist and lifted me in the air. "What the?" I looked down to see a smiling blue/white face looking up at me. "What are you doing Light?"

"Well I thought you wanted to go to the gun course, did you not?" he asked and I nodded in response. "Well I'm taking the less clustered way there." and with that we were high above all the Zoomer's soaring through the air when something caught my eye.

* * *

SORRY! I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT THAT WAS ALL I COULD THINK OF! im very tired because i just finished studying and some of my projects so my brain is fried! agin i am sorry if it turns out crappy! please R&R.


	14. Chapter 14: Faces in War

**Chapter 14 was hard but i managed. please tell me what you think by reviewing or PM me! thx for all your help SamCroft2010!**

**TheDragonRed~ thanks and im really soryy for the wait. **

**and many thanks to all the other people for your thoughtful reviews!**

Disclaimer:i own nothing of jak and his friends

claimer:i own only my ocs

* * *

Something flashed down near the entrance to where you would go to the old ruined stadium, well if anyone went there that is. "Hey, Light there's something on the ground over there!" I pointed towards the object. "Can we go down and check it out?" I looked at him with a face full of innocence. A heavy sigh escaped his breath, "Fine! But you do know that wont always work on me?"I only hugged his neck as a response.

Light soared down near the object with great grace considering the windy conditions. Once we landed Light reverted back to Jak. The older man then let go of my waist, but as my feet touched the ground I felt an uncomfortable disturbance in the air. Scanning the area I found nothing but us four standing in the middle of the street. "Is something wrong Zoey?" asked Teeco. I looked back at my companion stoically. "I don't know, Co but it feels like there is a disturbance of some kind yet I cant quite pin point it." I looked around once more but found nothing again except for a few news papers blowing in the wind.

'_Ok now to find what we __really__ came down here for!'_

'_**Staler…' **_Kitten complained in my head.

'_Hey!' _I shouted at her.

'_**It's true.' **_she replied simply.

'_I don't care if its true or not that was totally uncalled for!'_

'I agree with Zoey.' a soft yet almost hollow voice conquered.

'_Who are you?' _Kitten and I thought simultaneously.

'I'm Angel, Zoey's lighter half.'

"Zoey, you ok there?" asked Daxter's worried voice as he broke the argue mental thoughts racing through my head. "Yeah I'm fine, just….-"

'_**See, your stalling again!'**_

'_Oh, would you please, just shut up!'_

'_**Maybe…'**_

'Good.'

'_Thank-you'_

"-um…thinking." I replied. I took a few more steps forward blindly until my foot hit something that sounded like a smooth pebble against the rough concrete. I looked down to see a purple crystal. "What is that?" I whispered. _**'That's a Dark eco crystal, be careful, we don't know if your body will except it like Jak's does.' **_I froze. _' What the hell are you talking about? And how would you know?' _

There was a long pause. _**'Let's just say, I know these kinda things.'**_ her voice was light and strangely pleasant.

I shrugged off Kitten's 'warning'. I lent down and grabbed the Dark eco crystal, I looked I over thinking maybe it was a dud or something until I felt a raw pain encase my body at its intense will. I cried out in agony gripping my left wrist ,-for my hand couldn't let go of the crystal- and on my knee's hunched over. Jak rushed to my side putting a hand on my shoulder while kneeling down only to be zapped away when he touched me. Only a single tear entered my eye and fell down my chalky white skin. **"Help…me…" **a soft cry was heard as Kitten chocked out the words.

Jak now lay on the ground motionless, his piercing blue wolf eyes were wide in shock and his jaw was open a bit. Through all the pain and suffering I tried to reach him but fell a few feet short for I could no longer stand the pain. My fuschia iris's looked up at him with remorse and regret with every blink, until I saw his eyes flash a deeper than night shade black, a small evil smile crept upon his face and his nail's started to grow.

"**Aw shit!" **Kitten said under her breath. _**'I am in the **__worst__** position right now to deal with Mr. McGloaty!'. **_Soon the evenly tanned skin on the man started to change to a pale white. Dark then stood up above Kitten swiftly, **"Kitten! Long time no see…hmm?" **he noticed she was in pain.** "What's** **wrong, cat got your tongue?" **he chuckled. **"Would-you just-shut up-and-HELP ME!" **Kitten bellowed furiously. **"What's in it for me?"** he asked. **"I don't know, umm, anything! You can even help me hurt the one that's hurting Jak the most!" **Kitten cried out in pain. The older man pondered for a while until his thoughts were broken by Kitten. **"DARK!" **

Dark reached down, even though being shocked, and grabbed the crystal out of Kitten's hand then put it in his pocket.

The small female coughed violently trying to breathe properly. **"Thank-you" **She coughed. Dark only snorted.** "What ever." **He proceeded to then turn around and walk away. Kitten stumbled to her feet and glared at the male. **"What's up with up you? I mean one minute your happy then your mad, and another minute your flirty then you're a jerk! What's wrong with y-" **Dark spun around making Kitten freeze in fear as he marched up to her, fuming, and put his face inches away from hers. **"You had better watch your mouth princess!" **he growled. **"Or you'll be sorry!"** Dark warned the smaller female. **"Ha! Try me…" **she challenged baring her fangs. **"Trust me, you don't want me too." **Dark and I flexed our claws and pressed our foreheads together growling like two wild animals. My body became tense when I heard the sound of screaming civilians, turning around I saw large KG bots come charging out of nowhere. My heart skipped a beat when I looked back at Dark for some reason. His large fangs were fully present when he smiled at the bots coming our way.

I reverted back to normal. _'What can I do?'_ I thought with fear creeping in and seeping its way into my mind. 'Try and get Jak away from the Death Bot's!' I tried to remember who the other voice was. _'Angel?'_

'Yes its me, now get Jak to change into Light along side you. Then head over to the gun course and you'll be safe there.' I pondered at the thought for a moment. "Alright I'll try my best!" I whispered.

"JAK!" I cried out. He turned, around in the form of Dark still, and I motioned for him to come over to me. Knocking down enemies that blocked his path, he slowly made it over to me panting. **"What?" **his deep voice demanded, I felt my heart strangely flutter at his arrival and when he spoke. '_calm down you can do it, just tell him what ya need to do!' _

"Um, Dark I need you to do me a favor…" he looked at me slowly loosing his temper. "Can I um….talk to Jak?" I asked sheepish. He only groaned and rolled his pitch black eyes. **"Fine!" **

Jak's handsome face was full of impatience. "What do you need?" I looked at him unsure as to what was going to come out of my mouth, "Its important, I need you to change into Light while I change into my lighter half also!" he shifted his weight with his arms crossed. "Oh?" he questioned. " We need to head over to the gun course. We'll be safe there." Jak went to ask me a question but I cut him off knowing what he'd ask. "Just trust me on this!" he rolled his wolf blue eyes at me. "Alright." just as he said those words came out I transformed into Angel. My wings spread wide then I darted into the air.

"HEY! ZOEY WAIT FOR ME!" Jak cried out. Angel chuckled softly as she held a hand to her mouth. She looked down to see no Jak any where. "uh?" she twirled in the air until she hit an all to familiar firm chest and hands on her shoulders. Looking up she saw Lights smiling face looking down at her. "OH! I thought I lost you!" she said putting a light baby blue hand on the deeper blue face of Light. "But it looks like _I _found _you_." he grinned. I laughed nervously, until I realized we had both forgotten about Daxter and Teeco. "Oh no!" my wind crisped voice said. I dove down towards the cities war infested streets to find Daxter and Teeco huddled together in a small whole. "Come on we have to move!" I instructed as they both climbed on each of my shoulders. With that I flew back up into the air.

**

* * *

**

Half an hour later….

We made it to the gun course and took shelter there also. Everything was calm and quiet until Tess saw Dax and Co snuggle, then lightly Daxter kissed Co on the cheek. After that the war of the females was on while poor Daxter was constantly told and asked to pick one of them. Jak and i didnt want to dare interfear, because everyone knew when Tess and Teeco are mad or in an argument that if you interfeared you'd get chewed up and spat back out. I hugged Jak tight so that I would feel safer, I was glad he hugged me back right away too.

* * *

Oh man i wonder how this fight will turn out. I feel bad for poor Daxter and i wonder who he will choose! Teeco or Tess?

Anyway i have some songs that i think suits each character;

Zoey: Mindless Selfindulgance - "Never Wanted to Dance"

Kitten: Evanecence - "Sweet Sacrifice (or) Whisper"

Angel: Reba McEntire & Kelly Clarkson - "Because Of You"

Jak: Simple Plan- "Me Against The World"

Dark: Linkin Park - "In The End"

Light: Nickelback - "Photograph"


	15. Chapter 15: A Friend of the Past

****

Thanks for sticking with SamCroft2010 and I through out this story!

**Naomi is an OC that belongs to SamCroft2010!**

**Thank you for letting me have your OC in my, wait scratch that! OUR little story :)please enjoy & R&R me what you think!**

**Chapter 15! enjoy :)**

* * *

"Daxter, how could you? I thought you said you weren't gonna flirt with any girls or cheat on me!" Tess yelled at the petrified ottsel who was slowly sinking into a pool of orangey-yellow. "Well, did you not?" Tess was as mad as hell or maybe even more! The only reaction she and Teeco got from the puddle that was formally an ottsel was much to their disapproval. Daxter only nervously laughed as the two women glared at him. Tess's face was red hot and Teeco was well, lets just say smoke was coming out of her ears. I looked up at Jak as I hugged him a bit tighter, as I pulled the sleeves of my hoodie over my hands.. "Do you think we should leave, or grab some pop-corn?" I chuckled at the end of my sentence.

I honestly don't know why I am such a smart ass at the worst of predicaments. Jak only smiled with a light sigh that escaped under his breath uncontrollably. "What? You know how I get?" I asked like a five year old with innocent guilt riddling in every word. "Especially when its just the perfect moment to throw in those kind of comments." a small evil grin then made its way on to my face.

"Yeah I know, but sometimes I wish I didn't." the blonde smiled. "Well," I sighed. "your gonna have to live with it…or kiss a Yakow!" I paused and put a hand under my chin. "Hmm…now if you did, that would mean you wouldn't have to deal with it!" I said under my breath for only him to hear. "Yet again…I wish I didn't." he said while rolling his eyes which made me only smirk at him.

Suddenly a loud and aggressive banging came from the door, almost in a panic. I looked at the other four puzzled and then took roughly around seven to eight steps until I was stopped by Jak. "What do you think your doing?" he asked almost in a whisper. "Answering the door." I removed my gaze from Jak's eyes to the door as three more knocks on the metal-wooden door were heard. "Geeze! Who ever that is sounds like me when I would knock on the Frost's door, mad at their son for hitting on me in a very inappropriate way." I said rolling my eyes. "Can I at least open the door?" I crossed my arms. "No, I'll do it because if it's a trick I'll be the one to kick their asses!"

I only pouted. _'you always get to have all the fun!'_ After that Jak opened the door and asked the person, to which I couldn't see, something but nothing happened he asked another time with the same result. And for the third and last time he asked he put on the self-destructive voice which caught my attention right away. I ran up beside him and looked over his shoulder to see an all to familiar face. The woman was tall and slender, with the same hour glass figure as myself. She had lightly tanned skin and eyes that were a dark emerald green, almost hypnotic. Her naturally wavy black hair that reached the top of her thigh was streaked lavender .

'_I can name five places that are __the worst places__ you could go to__and chick manages to get them all! Including number one, Haven city! I just don't know how she gets herself into this type of shit!' _I screamed in my head.

"Easy Jak, she's a friend." I said as I put my left hand on his chest gentaly and walked past him. I grabbed the females arm and dragged her about twenty to thirty feet away so that Mr. Macho wouldn't loose his temper at our strange conversation. Spinning her around, I stared at her hard then spoke stoically. "Of all the places, why here?" I proceeded to then raise my voice out of stress. "God I've known you all my life thinking you would grow out of this but no! Mar, why Naomi? Why Haven city?"

The woman that was of my childhood and my dearest friend only stared at me blankly. "This is the **worst** place you could ever be at right now!" I grabbed her shoulders and lightly shook her. "Who the hell are you?" she demanded. "And how the fuck do you know my name?" I only sighed. "Naomi, it's me!" I pointed to myself with both hands. "Zoey!" Her only response was a cold glare. "Prove it!"

I put my right hand on my face and took a deep breath. "Deep dark secret or secret secret ?" I asked. "What the-" I looked up at her pissed off. "Just answer the damn question!"

Naomi thought about it for a second. "Deep dark secret." she said simply. "Alright deep dark secret, now let me see…" I was reaching into the many file cabinets of my brain until one popped up that was perfect. "You thought you were bio when you were six yea-" her hand quickly covered my mouth. "Ok good enough!" She then removed her hand. "Zoey I cant believe its you!" I looked at her puzzled. "What do you mean I've only been gone for-"

"Six years…" Naomi's voice faded. "I know you never had a family and was always on the streets, but to me you were family." Naomi concluded as she wrapped me in a hug. "Whoa! Wait that must mean you got momma germs! Ew!" I laughed. "No I don't. So how old are you now Zoe?" I looked at her like as if it was the dumbest question in the world. "I just turned 18 six months ago!" her eyes went wide. "What? It's not like your any older!"

"Actually Zoe I'm not, but I am younger only by one year."

"Your kidding right?"

"No I'm not kidding."

"But how is that possible! Your like supposed to be six years younger than me!"

"Well I guess their time frame here is longer than ours."

I just felt like wearing a trench coat, top hat and have a pipe in my mouth. "No shit Sherlock!" Naomi rolled her eye's at my comment. "So who was that?" I looked at her a bit more stern. "My boyfriend." a huge smile spread on her lips. "Really? You have a boyfriend? Wow you really have changed Toto!" she then clapped her hands together. I only laughed a sarcastic 'hu'. Taking a deep breath I only said. "Yeah, but you don't know how much!" I looked at the ground and put my hands in my green and white hoodie pockets as I kicked at the cement. "W-what do you mean?" her voice was curious. "You'll see, but all to soon I'm afraid. Come on we cant stay out here any longer, we're sitting ducks!" I hollered at the end of my sentence.

* * *

We headed inside and talked about how she came to this crazy yet wonderful place. Naomi said that she was leaving a store, to which she couldn't recall the name of, and ran into the handsome young Chris. Well I think you can kinda guess how this went down. Except she choose to fight, but was soon pined down by Chris, he then transported her here. But where he transported her was worse than the Metal Head city. She landed sadly at the N.O (Naughty Ottsel) where Torn was having a worse then normal day. The argument lasted for ever until he called the Freedom League soldiers on her, and that's how she ended up at the gun courses front door.

Jak introduced himself to Naomi, then pointed to the three across the room that were still arguing, told her their names and what the reason for the argument. Her only reaction was sheer laughter, until another banging on the door came. "Come on! I don't think we need any more stray's," I said aggressively, but soon whispered. "no offence." to Naomi, who only nodded. Jak and I reached the door only, fifteen steps away, to have gun shoots blown through it. I looked back at Naomi an smiled, "Told ya it was gonna be all to soon." her only response though was a confused look that went from myself to Jak repetitively. I turned in her direction and spoke. "Hide and just don't freak out when you see Jak and I do this, oh and by the way we are the only ones that can do this!"

I turned back around, facing the door smiling. "Alright! Time f**or a little fun!" **I hunched forwards with my arms tight up against myself then stretched them wide as Kitten was now in my place. **"LETS RAISE SOME HELL!" **She hollered.

"**Sweet heart," **Kitten looked over in Jak's direction to see Dark. Her snow white cheeks went a slightly darker shade and it felt like she had butterflies in her stomach. **" I think you just stole the words right from my mouth." **he said smiling a flirty smile. _**'Ugh! Why do I feel this way, it's so odd! Why cant I just look at the big guy without feeling awkward as hell?' **_she thought as she slashed through some robots, that by the way blew down the door! **"TESS!"** Kitten screamed. The woman looked up to see two strange beasts and was about to run until Co and Dax explained why and who the two people were. **"TESS!"** She called out once more. "Yes Zoey, what is it?" Tess asked nervous. **"Get everyone else into the shooting range while Dark and I fight them off! I don't want anyone except us getting hurt!"** Kitten looked back at the fragile female with consern flashing over her stone cold black and fuschia eye's. Tess nodded.

'_**I just hope I can last long enough.' **_Kitten thought as she bared her small, well ok to tell you the truth they're more of a medium size, fangs out of frustration. **"Take this" **she was now charging up her Dark blast. She then flung her arms, from her side, in front of her as Dark and her watched almost all the parasites vanish. It took us at least a total of twenty minutes to clear all the damn little bastards out.

"**Well…that…was fun…" **Dark said bent over beside me panting. **"Yeah…very…" **Kitten was sitting on the floor near the wall with her right arm lateral on her knee. **"Round…two?" **Dark panted. She looked at him confused. **"Wait…there's…more?" **Dark only chuckled and stood up from the position he was in as Kitten also stood up and dusted herself off. **"No silly…" **the larger male trailed as he pinned her to the wall by her wrists. Kitten struggled a bit but gave in for she was too weak to bother fighting him off. **"Dark, I swear to god if you do anything to me I'm gonna k-" **She was cut off when Dark suddenly kissed her the same way he kissed me. Her eye's grew into plates.

Dark then broke the kiss for some air. **"So what do you think…" **Dark asked cocking an eyebrow, **"…of the kiss?"** Kitten tried to maintain her composure. _**'Damn he's a good kisser!'**_

She looked at him stoically. **"I've had-better" **she said looking to the side quickly breaking the gaze. The animalistic man only chuckled and looked down at his feet. **"What? I have!" **he then looked back up at her. **"You are such a bad liar, you know that don't you?"**

* * *

ooooooooh! i wonder wat Kitten and Zoey think of this, Good or Bad? Well...you'll have to find out in the next chapta! Mwhahahaha!

thanks for all the reviews i really appreciate them! :)


	16. Chapter 16: Truthful Lies

This story has one last chapter after this one and then its on to the sequeal to which i dont have a name for it yet but i will soooooooon! please dont hate me for this chapter! it took me a lot of time, brains, thoughtful writing and all the other t=stuff thatt will take up too much room. :) please R&R me, but please dont hate me cuz theirs one last chapter! EnJoY!

**Disclaimer: Jak peoples (friends and chaos)**

**and Naomi (belongs to SamCroft2010)**

**Claimer: Chris, Teeco, Tobie, Zoey, Kitten, Angel, Emerlziete, and Brody (All of ma OC's!)**

**INCLUDING (the names i didnt mention of Zoeys siblings to which i should have) : Zoey's younger sister; Terizla**

**Zoey's two older brother's : ****Nicholas and Alex**

**Chapter 16**

**Truthful Lies**

* * *

Kitten struggled in Darks firm yet loose grip on her petite female wrists. **"Let me go you ape!" **my darker halfordered.** "Aww, I thought I was doing you a favor." **The male smiled. **"Like what? Pinning me against a wall and kissing me? That's a favor?"** she said almost in disgust but quickly and strangely almost regretting those words. _**'Ok that's it! Somehow this guy has managed to drug me, that's my story and I'm stickin' to it!' **_I then reverted back to normal still in the older man's grip. "Shit!" I said under my breath. "your such a chicken you know that?" I whispered to myself. _**'No, I just didn't want to be left with **__**the beast!**__**' **_Kitten replied.

I looked back up at Dark as my deep teal green eyes held fear. "Um…hi?" I said nervously. **"Hello." **Dark greeted with an evil tone. "Uhhh," suddenly I found the tattered and gun-shot walls to be quite interesting. "hey don't you think we should let them out?" I said looking back at Dark. "I mean all the dangers gone so…they should be safe now." I made a small smile, but he put on an amused and much larger smile.

"**Oh I'm sorry sweet heart, but I'm afraid that the danger is not over yet…"** He said slyly.** "and I don't think it ever will be." **I narrowed my eye's trying to make him think I wasn't fazed by what he said. "What do you think you are, an animal?" I questioned him. His black eye's sucked the life out of all the light that dared to try and enter them. **"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. That's for me to know and for you to find out." **he said as he brought his face once more inches away from my own. I had an idea, but it was a bit risky.

'_Angel help me please!' _I cried out in my head.

'Zoey if you try what your thinking you'll only end up hurting the both of us.' Her soothingly crisped voice scolded in my temporarily twisted mind.

'_Does it seem like I care right now?'_

'No, it doesn't,' she paused with a briefly soft sigh. 'fine I'll help you, but I'm still not to keen on this.' she concluded.

'_Thank you so much!'_ And with that I transformed into Angel. Dark's reaction was quite interesting, his jaw dropped, his eye's grew wide and the grip around my small wrists loosened a bit. " Dark, please do yourself a favor and let me go." Angel tried to say as politely as she could. **"Well I was but not any more." **He said baring his fangs as he smiled. "Well then you leave me no choice."

And without a warning she kicked him away from herself planting him against the wall. To make sure he stayed put Angel out stretched her arm with her baby blue hand, palm faced down and fingers separated a slight bit, with that he was pinned to the wall with an invisible force. She walked over to the door, with her hand locked on to where Dark was, and opened the door with her other hand followed by a small reassuring smile towards the huddled up group.

"Please try and ignore what you heard, well if you heard anything at all that is." Angel looked over to Naomi extending her arm out and gestured for her to come over. Naomi did so and so did the small group of friends that were huddled together. They exited the shooting range and re-entered where the fight went down.

"**You know your gonna have to get a **_**better **_**type of restraining order than **_**that**_** if** **you want to stay away from me." **Dark spoke unexpectedly as he had quietly snuck up behind Angel and quickly grabbed her shoulders making her gasp from shock. "B-but how….?" her voice was like rushing waves softly hitting the sea's shore. Dark lent his face down close to her long ear and whispered softly to her with a frightening tone of voice. **"Here's a tip: I'm immune to almost anything and everything you throw at me." **the small female with beautiful baby blue skin shuddered at the thought of not being able to beat him and save the others. "I'm sorry…" her soft and delicate voice cracked. "I'm so, so sorry…" she trailed as a few tears left her white eyes. This caught Dark's attention right away. **"What do you mean?" **he asked far more serious than I had ever heard before. Angel shot her head up at an alarming rate. "Teeco!" she cried out.

With that Teeco pulled out a small eco pistol from behind her and aimed it at me ready to fire at the next word. "Z-Zoe, w-what are ya doin'?" Daxter asked panicked as he clung onto Tess's shoulder. "Something _I_, and not Zoey, should have done a long time ago." Angels voice held calmness, an almost unsettling calmness to every word she spoke. **"Zoey if you plan on doing anything stupid I swear to god I'll kill you!" **Dark threatened trying to knock Zoey back into her senses but it was no use. "But I already have…" she said looking away from the others. **"What do you mean by that?" **the darker male asked with suspicion. I turned my head as far as I could so that my white eyes, that were returning back to their deep teal green, met his black eyes that were slowly turning back to the blue ones I fell in love with. "Do you really want to know Jak?" He only nodded as he was still holding my shoulders. "Alright I'll tell you." With a soft smile I only replied with something that hit the older boy hard, the words were almost like driving a dagger in his heart. " I fell in love with you, Jak." the voice was not my own, it was still Angel's somehow, as I held all my regular skin, hair and eye color. They all stared at me. Inside I was wide eyed with what had exited my mouth and I just wanted to kill that excuses of a form that I had brought so close to my heart.

'_Quit it! Quit playing with my feelings and quit playing with Jak's!' _I hollered in my head.

'Why should I?'

'_Because what your doing isn't right!'_

'What is your point?' Angel asked rather irritated.

'_My point is don't lie to the ones that mean the most to us, don't lie to yourself and don't lie to your emotions!'_

'Zoey do you not remember what Kitten said to you when you first received her powers?' The female taunted. _'Don't bring her into this! Kitten has nothing to do with this!' _I screamed in frustration.

'Oh but she does, do you not recall when she said that "Life's a lie!"? well guess what?'

'_what?'_

'She's right!'

Without warning my stolen voice screamed out to my best friend. "Now!" then all I remember after that was being able to be my _true_ self but not for long for there was a gun shot wound in my chest that was a through and through, that Jak managed to dodge. I gasped for the many breaths that would never enter my lungs as they were starting to fill with blood. I hit the floor hard on my back. "Toto!" Naomi cried out to me. But I could barley hear her voice as my vision was also becoming blurred. Blood dripped from the side of my mouth and my eyes searched the room frantic until they landed on the blurred figure of Jak. "Jak…" my hoarse and quiet voice called as loud as it could.

He rushed over to my side along with Naomi. I reached out to him with a violently shaky arm. "Eclipse, I'm here." he said as he grabbed my hand softly and held me in his arms. "Jak…I never…said any of…that…it was Angel…please…for-give" I started to cough violently and bits of blood sprayed across the already blood stained floor. "me.." my body became numb as I fell limp in Jak's arms. My lifeless eye's that once held joy and laughter now held emptiness. Jak tried to wake me up but it was no use. I was gone.

* * *

I would like your opinion on the story cuz ive already got 1/4 of the last chapter started. :) thx for all da reviews this story got because without them or SamCroft2010's help i would never have gotten this far, THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT! :D


	17. Chapter 17: Home

**The last chapter of this story!**

**And the sequel to the story might be called "I Will Follow You, Paw and Foot. " or sumthing like that, I don't know yet. Anyway, here's the last chapter and I hope you liked both the story and this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Jak peoples( friends and chaos)**

**Claimer: All my OC's!**

**Chapter 17**

**Home**

* * *

There was a flash of brilliant blue, white and darker blue lights as I felt myself lying on a cold floor. I tied to open my eyes but couldn't until a voice called out my name. "Zoey, we have been expecting you for a very long time dear child," the echoing voice stopped as if it were regretting something. "but I'm afraid you left the same way Mar did. His own powers turning against him." the voice echoed from all sides of the room. "Who are you?" I demanded. "And where am I?" I scanned the room to find nothing, not even a floor! I looked up at the sound of tiny footsteps. _'but how is that even possible?'_ I returned my gaze back at the floor. "My, you do have quiet the number of questions don't you young lady?" asked a small male voice.

I looked back up to see an ottsel at least ten feet away from me, on a floating platform. He had deep purple-blue eyes, and had the deepest orange fur for an ottsel that I had ever seen! Along with that he also had the lightest yellow markings and his fur was slightly highlighted a light brown as well, but he looked so young. He wore old Precursor clothing, had a head piece made from Precursor metal, along with a small staff that had a medium sized green gem with a smaller gem the same color just below the medium one and he also had bandage wraps around his small ankles. "Zoey, I'm afraid that your no longer living in this world." he said sadly as he swayed his staff in front of himself. "H-h-how do you know my name?" I asked a bit unsure of my voice as it almost cracked. "Well dear child," he pointed to himself as he spoke. "I am a Precursor." My mouth fell a gap slightly as I tried to form words but failed. " I know everything about you, and everyone else." I looked at him a bit confused. "But what about all the led-"

"Well we like to," he moved his hands as he spoke "fluff up the myth." he paused. "A bit." The deep orange furred ottsel turned around as a light, behind him, was growing brighter. "I'm afraid you must now go." he concluded as he used his staff to move my still body towards the light. "Wait!" I yelled at him. "What's your name! I must know this before I leave!" he held his staff in place. Thinking about if he should tell me his name or not. "My name is Alex." an with that he threw me towards the light, then he said something my ears couldn't pick up on. "Good-bye…dear sister." a small tear strayed down from his deep purple-blue eyes onto his velvety soft fur cheek.

I felt something wet repetitively touching my nose along with the sound of a tiny whimper. _'It's probably the neighbours Crocadog again-, but wait am I not dead?'_ I woke up to see a small golden retriever staring down at my face with large brown worried eyes. A few seconds later he licked my vulnerable face, as if to say ' thank goodness your alright!' . "Ah! Stop it." I said with a small smile as I gentaly removed the dog from my face." yes, I'm ok." but he only barked with joy and did things only puppy's would do, like the: play with me posture, "Sorry rover but I cant play right now." I said as I softly patted his head. I looked around to see that I was some where's else, and definitely _not_ in Haven city. _'it almost looks like-but it can't be…can it?_' I questioned myself in my confused head. I was back in New York on Cortlandt Alley, the alley way I lived on. Everything was the same as I had remembered, all except for the new building being built. I rubbed my head as I got up from the cold cement ground.

"That couldn't have been a dream it was all to real." I whispered to myself as I held my head. When I stood up I felt a gruesome pain in my chest, looking down I saw I gun shot wound, well more like scar. My mind went frantic for logical explanations but failed to find any except for that I was really there with Jak and all the others until I was shot and died in the blonde hero's arm's and would probably never see him again. I ran down the alley way and onto the street as tears flooded my eyes at the thought as I pushed my way past people I didn't know and I didn't care what they thought either.

* * *

A year had passed since I had seen Jak, Naomi, Teeco, Daxter, Tess, Alex or even Chris. Chris was a hard one to track because he had no birth or death certificate. All the people I asked, when I told them of his name age and other important descriptions, said they never seen or heard of him before. It was almost like he had never existed. I also had come to love and soon adopted the little golden retriever and named him Graffiti, since he found me by an extremely graffito wall.

It was a late Saturday evening. The sun, trying to seek out anything in the shadows and expose it. It was starting to take its toll on many of the homeless people including myself and Graffiti. I found a water dish and filled it up with some water for my dog then I went rummaging through some old junk when I came across an artifact that I had seen somewhere before. It shone with a rusty yellow color in the sunlight and had large scratches on it with strangely familiar symbols too.

I grabbed the leash I had found a few months ago, strapped up Graffiti and walked back down to our little section of the alley way. I examined it a bit more as my dog and I sat down on a blanket. That was until I heard the sound of multiple footsteps.

I quickly put the object in my coat, grabbed my companion and hide in between two buildings lying as low as I could while I held his mug shut. We watched and listened closely as the footsteps passed and could no longer be heard but I stayed there at least for another several moments just to be safe. I let go of my dogs muzzle, took the object out from under my coat and looked at it harder trying to decode what it said before I was interrupted yet again but by someone I hardly remembered, then it hit me when I looked at his smiling face. It was the handsome young man that had sent me to Jak's world.

"I see you seek answers that can not be answered here." he spoke smoothly.

"Cut the crap Chris!" I said rather frustrated at him for both his mysterious dissaperance and for not coming to look for me when I arrived back to my so called 'home'.

He sighed and shook his head while looking at the floor for my impatience. "I will grant you a second chance at re-entering their world, but I warn you, things will be far different than before!" He said holding out his hand, and making eye contact with me. I had almost for got his eye color, yet they never changed one bit. His eye's remained the mysterious honey yellow they were when we first met. "And make sure to take that Precursor Artifact with you. It may just come in handy." he winked. I was hesitant at taking his hand at first. "Can Graffiti come with me? Cause' if he cant go well then you can forget it! He is my best friend and family, I don't go any where without him and he doesn't go anywhere without me!" I said as my old fighting spirit lived once more in my veins, after it had been dead for a year. "Alright you companion can come with you, but will be disguised as a Crocadog." I nodded, held tight on to Graffiti's leash and took his hand, then the whole thing started all over again, but this time when we landed we were some where's else…somewhere that had race tracks everywhere. I looked at Graffiti and smiled "Welcome to my _real _home!" I declared as his tongue touched the floor and he wagged his now green, with tuffs of brown in the middle, tail with excitement.

* * *

I cant start my new book! but sadly i cant until the Winter Break by the wishes of my mom. Special thanks to my friend **SamCroft2010**. Sam, if you would like to help me with the second story you can, but you don't have to if you don't want to. :) Thanks again for all you help, **you** _are_ **the** _best_ Muse ever! :) Oh and thank you readers for all your reviews and PM's! (don't think I forgot ya, cuz I didn't)

until next time on..."I Will Follow You, Paw and Foot." :Will Zeoy ever see her hero, love or any of her best friends again? well you'll all find out soon!(and i _might_ b able 2 write a few chaps 4 the new story b4 the break, u never no!)


End file.
